Bloody, Bloody Love (Alucard Love Story)
by Daydreamer0628
Summary: She was a rebel. She ran away from home and ended up at Hellsing. She meets the vampire king. What happens when their fates become intertwined? Read more to find out! AlucardXOC love story
1. One Crazy Day

Here I was, sitting in the principal's office. My bully, Candace Covington, had messed with me again. But this time she didn't get away. After she was done teasing me with my sketch book(which she had ripped to shreds) I yanked her down by the hair and kneed her in the nose. It broke. Then I was sent here with this dull yellow referral paper. I regretted thinking that my day might get better because boy was I wrong.

Mr. Sims, our assistant principal, walked into the office. I swore up and down that he was gay. The way he walked, sat, talked, and he even dressed odd for a male. He sat down at the office chair. I kinda guessed that our principal, Mrs. Barfield, wasn't here today. _'Good'_, I thought. His dark brown eyes stared at me, almost in disappointment. "Scarlett, you're going to have to go home for six days. And since you'll be missing six days of school, you will automatically fail the semester. You will not be graduating this year." My jaw dropped. I stood up,"You can't do that!" He said nothing and got up to walk out. I slumped in my chair. _'Great, just fucktastic'_, I thought sarcastically. I look out the window to see a white jeep pull into the school parking lot.

My adoptive parents.

Correction. My 14th set of adoptive parents.

I groaned and picked up my lime green and black checkered book bag, slinging it over my right shoulder. I guess you could say I was a trouble teen. I was sent to anger management, boot camps, put on medication, blah blah blah. There was nothing wrong with me, I was just sort of rebellious.

My adoptive parents, Brad and Alice, walked through the doors. I stood out in the hallway, waiting for them to finish talking with the counselor. I was in deep thought until-

"CODE RED, I REPEAT, CODE RED", was announced on the intercom. All the doors and windows were closed and locked before I could even think of what to do. I groaned inwardly. I banged on several doors but no one would let me in because of safety precautions. Once a door is closed, don't open it. Code red meant their was an intruder. I made a fast run to the girls bathroom and hid in one of the stalls. I opened my beloved book bag that had all my personal belongings in it and a few school materials. I searched and found one of my pocket knives and stuck it in the side of my right shoe. My converse were a dark military green instead of the original black. I grabbed another larger pocket knife and stuck it in the pocket of my black ripped up jeans. I closed my bag and put it on over both my shoulders so I wouldn't lose it in case I had to run.

I heard this wicked and evil laugh. It reminded me of Alice's fake laugh when she would be nice to me around people. The laughter was getting closer and my adrenaline was kicking in, causing my breaths to be louder and my hands trembled. "Shit", I muttered under my breath. The door of the bathroom opened and I leaned my back against the wall, hoping they would stop and turn around. Just my luck, the person slammed my bathroom stall open. I pulled out my pocket knife and stabbed the guy in the shoulder and made a run for it. I made it outside and that's when I realized,

That man had red eyes.

I heard a loud gunshot and turned around just in time to see the man turn into dust and disappear. My eyes widened and I thought _'HOLY CRAP'_. I turned to look at the shooter. He had on a red trench coat, a red fedora hat, some black pants and boots, a white undershirt with a red bow tied loosely in the front, and red sunglasses sat on his nose. Man, did this guy like red or what? His wide grin revealed large white fangs-

"FANGS?", I yelled. He put his gun away and laughed before disappearing. And to think, that wasn't even the oddest thing that was going to happen to me that day.

I slumped back against the wall in slight shock. I turned to see the police with their guns pointed at me. A woman screamed,"It was her! She shot the man! She has a gun!" I looked at them confused. They thought that I shot that man?

Shit.

I turned and made a run for it, knowing they would never believe my side of the story. I ran around the corner of the building as bullets flew by me. One grazed my arm and blood oozed out. I hissed in pain but kept running. I jumped fences in peoples back yards and soon I lost the cops. I made it into the rich part of our town that had all the fancy stores and such.

After half an hour of walking around I spotted two police. I pulled my black cap down over my face and ducked into an old antique jewelry store. "Hello! Would you like to look at our collection of jewelry?", I faked a smile and nodded at the lady and she showed me all the different items. I was uninterested. I couldn't afford to waste the little bit of money I had left. Then something caught my eye. I walked to the glass and looked through it at the bracelet. It had a single charm on it, a crescent moon with small black diamonds that laced it. The lady noticed my interest and said,"Would you like to have that bracelet? We got it from an old woman that dropped it off here. I'm not really sure how old it is." I shook my head,"No thanks. I don't have the money." She stopped me and smiled,"She did not want it purchased, she wanted it given to the first person who noticed it." I raised an eyebrow,"Really?" She nodded her head. "I'll take it!"

After a few minutes, I was wearing the bracelet. It fit comfortably on my wrist. I walked down the street toward the airport. Yes I already had a ticket that one of my rich 'friends' bought for me in exchange for answers on a major quiz.

Once I had boarded the plane, I sat down in a seat and placed my bag in the seat next to me so that people would get the idea that I wanted to sit alone. I was headed to Britain, of all places. Odd, right? I dug in my bag for my IPod and my earbuds. I plugged my ears and grabbed my bag deciding I would use it for a pillow instead. I fell asleep to the sound of my music.

I woke up to a sudden jolt. I sat up and pulled my earbuds out and put all my stuff back in my bag. All the people were freaking out about our plane being hijacked. "OH COME ON!", I yelled angrily. Everyone silenced and I stood up, marching to the front of the plane. I had enough of this bullcrap today and I was ready to get off this stupid plane and rest. I opened the doors and shut them behind me. The two pilots were sitting there, speaking to someone on a phone about a money exchange to save these people. I yanked the phone out of the guys hand and threw it on the floor, shattering it. I punched one pilot and kneed him, knocking him out. I grabbed the cord of the walkie talkie and wrapped it around the others neck, choking him out. I shoved him out of the seat and sat down.

"Now how do I work this thing.. ", I muttered. I removed my bag and set it on the floor next to me. I looked at the GPS thingy. We were in Britain, fortunately. I quickly learned the basics of steering the plane and somehow we ended up miraculously landing. I guess playing video games that include driving planes came in handy.

I ran from the plane so people wouldn't recognize who I was. I was walking. I didn't know where but I was walking, hoping that I would find a decent place to sleep. I grumbled and kicked over rocks as I walked through the woods. This was totally NOT my day.

It was around 11:00 that night when I came across a HUGE mansion. I walked up to the front doors. Maybe they could help me find out where to go. I knocked on the door. A man with gray and charcoal hair pulled into a ponytail opened the door. "Hello, can I help you?", he asked. "Yes um, I'm kinda lost", I looked down at my feet. "Come on in and you may speak with Sir Integra", he said as he opened the door for me to walk in. I raised my eyebrow,"Who is Sir Integra?" He chuckled a little,"That would be my boss. I am the butler here." He closed the door and lead me to his boss. "When I was younger, I had wanted to be a butler, a sort of butler that had all these cool fighting abilities and such that people wouldn't expect them to have. I had an odd imagination when I was a child." He chuckled at what I told him,"Better a bright imagination than a dull one," he commented. I grinned at him and nodded, agreeing with him.

As we walked, I got the feeling we were being watched. I looked around cautiously. "Is there something wrong Miss... ?" "Scarlett. Scarlett Jamille",I told him,"There's nothing wrong, I just keep getting the feeling we're being watched." He hummed in acknowledgement and I suddenly had a hunch that he knew why I was feeling watched. I was going to be careful and not push any buttons though.

He knocked on a door. "Come in", a strong feminine voice said from the other side. When we walked in I saw a lady with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She wore a suit that looked like it was made for a man and a pair of eyeglasses rested on the end of her nose. She looked at me, no emotion in her eyes. Her stern features made her intimidating but the rebel in me wouldn't settle with being intimidated. I walked in front of her desk and pulled the cigar from between her lips and dumped it in the ashtray. A glint of anger and shock crossed her eyes. "You really shouldn't smoke those. I've seen what they did to my past few mothers. Damn cancer sticks.", I sat down. "And who are you?", she asked. "I'm Scarlett Rae Jamille. You must be Sir Integra. I hate to bother you but I'm kind of lost. You see, my day has consisted of vampires intruding my school and attacking me in the bathroom, getting chased through my hometown by police, getting on a hijacked plane from America to Britian and having to KO the hijackers and somehow miraculously land the plane, and finding this huge mansion in the middle of nowhere", I threw my hands up in exaggeration. She chuckled. "You did all of that?", she asked in disbelief. I borrowed a computer and found a news website that had my face all over the page as a juvenile delinquent on the run.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you train and go by MY rules. Although, I see you are quite the rebel so I may make a few minor exceptions", she told me. I grinned at her gratefully and the butler, who's name I found out is Walter, escorted me to my new room.

It was nice room. I'd have to add a little of my touch to it though. I met a girl named Seras. She seemed very... fragile. I couldn't really believe that she was one of the best soldiers here. She was very nice and a little girly, but hey, she was one of the only friends that I'd have here since the rest of the soldiers were male.

I took a nice hot shower and walked out into my room, still in my towel. My long red hair was still dripping wet. Seras left a pair of pajamas on the end of my bed for me to wear. I was just about to remove my towel when I heard a deep chuckling. I turned around to see the same man in red clothing from before.

"What are you doing here?!", I nearly yelled. I felt my face get hot. He laughed and said,"I should be asking you the same thing." I started to get a little angry. "You can't just come barging in my room when I'm pretty much naked!", I yelled. He grinned slyly,"And why not?" I got frustrated. This guy was getting on my nerves. Who does he think he is?

I glared at him. I grabbed the pajamas and walked to the bathroom, slamming the door shut and locking it to keep him out. Just as I was about to let my towel drop, the devil walked though the wall.

WHAT?!

"Whoa! You just-how did-I mean?", I took a deep breath and screamed,"YOU JUST WALKED THROUGH THE FUCKING WALL!" He threw his head back in laughter. My right eye twitched. This guy was seriously about to feel my wrath if he didn't stop. I pushed him out of the room,"At LEAST let me get some clothes on if you're going to annoy me or whatever." I quickly got dressed as soon as I shut the door. The pajamas were black and silky. The hems were outlined in red. The top was a spaghetti strap top and the bottoms were capris. I walked out and the guy was still there, sitting on my bed.

I sighed and rubbed a hand over my face,"May I ask, _why _are you still here?" He only looked at me as if to say _'because I want to'_. I sighed again and walked over to the bed while picking up my bag. I pulled out my bronze harmonica and walked out to the balcony. It was nice and breezy outside. The moon was full and bright. I leaned my back against the wall as I sat on the concrete rail. I let one of my legs hang off the side carelessly and began playing on my harmonica. I had gotten the harmonica from my biological father when I was younger.

The red clad man came out and leaned against the wall as he stared up at the moon through his red tinted sunglasses. When he took them off I noticed his eyes were a bright crimson color. I was never really bothered with odd eye colors since mine were an abnormal golden color. Another thing that made me stand out as a weirdo in my school. I was picked on mercilessly.

I looked at the guy,"So you're a vampire?" He glanced at me, the corner of his mouth twitched upward slightly. "Yes", he answered. "What's your name?", I asked. He looked at me,"My name is Alucard. And yours would be?", he said. "Scarlett Jamille." I grinned at him lightly and got down off the rail. I walked back inside and when I turned around, he was gone. I shook my head a little and closed the doors. _'Well that was weird'_, I thought. I slowly drifted off to sleep, thinking of what the next day held in store for me.


	2. Weapons And Weirdos

I woke up to the sun shining in my eyes. I groaned and pulled the blanket over my head and started to fall back asleep. My blankets were suddenly ripped away from me and I grunted. "Go away..", I grumbled. "Get up, Little Red." I knew that voice.

It was HIM.

I put my pillow over my face and he pulled it away from me. 'What the hell?', I thought and sat up. I tried to glare at him but my eyes drooped sleepily. "You're bleeding", he said. I looked at him even more confused. "No I'm not", I said. I looked down to see some of the sheets soaked in blood. My whole left arm had blood on it. I didn't feel any pain so I just shook it off and said,"I'll be fine. I've had worse." I stood up and felt a little dizzy but I was able to keep my balance. He followed me which aggravated me even more but I tried to ignore him. I got to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. My hair was a mess. I started to wash the blood of my arm. The white porcelain sink was colored slightly pink and red from the blood. More blood ran down my arm. 'Where is this coming from?'

"You've gotten a bullet in your arm", Alucard said. I told him,"No I don't, I just got grazed by that bullet. It can't be stuck in my arm." He sat down on the edge of the tub and motioned for me to come over to him. I wasn't sure what to expect but I definitely didn't expect him to pull the bullet out with his teeth and then lick my wound.

When he finished he grinned creepily and licked some of my blood from his lip. My wound was healed and before I could thank him, I was pinned against the wall. My breath was stuck in my throat as I felt his fangs graze over the artery in my neck. He.. sniffed me?

The look in his eyes when he pulled away reminded me of the look I'd seen in someone eyes when they were high. He disappeared into the wall and I leaned against the edge of the sink to catch my breath. "That was just.. wow", I muttered.

I got dressed in a pair of my clothes that were in my bag. I put on my dark green shirt and a pair of blue jean shorts. I wore my green converse since they were the only shoes I had. I brushed my hair and put it in a pony tail, leaving my long bangs hanging loosely.

I heard a knock on my door and answered it. Seras was standing there in her normal uniform. Although I liked the uniform, the skirt was way to short for my liking. "Come on! Let's go to the training area and see what you're good at!", she said excitedly. I laughed and let her drag me down the hall. She sure was strong. She must be a vampire. No wonder she's here.

My thoughts were interrupted when we stopped in a large room filled with all sorts of ammo, weapons, and dummies. And not just the fake kind either. There were male soldiers in the room and they were staring at me like I was some sort of treat. I felt a little awkward.

I walked over to a rack that was full of all kinda of pistols and machine guns. I pickle up a black pistol and walked over to the shooting range. Some of the men snickered, expecting me to miss badly. Unknown to them, I've handled weapons all my life. I had a knack for fighting and shooting. I didn't even bother to put on ear muffs and I aimed the pistol at 300 yards.

BANG!

I shot the bullseye with one shot. Some of the men stopped giggling and watched. I aimed at the 400 yard target.

BANG!

Bullseye again. I grinned to myself and aimed at the 500 yard target. All of the men had stopped laughing by now and watched. Even Seras looked slightly surprised. I felt my pride swell. It felt good to be on a shooting range again. I slowed my breaths and aimed at the target. I squeezed the trigger and-

BANG!

"Only one centimeter off the bullseye. Very good." I turned around and Alucard was standing there. He made me feel so short. I shrugged and put the pistol back on the rack. I was about to leave the room when I felt something squeeze my right butt cheek. My eyes grew wide and I was sure my face was beet red. 'Ugh! Perverts!', I thought. I whipped around to face one of the soldiers. He was at least a foot taller than me and he towered over me. His wide grin made me even angrier. I punched him square in the jaw. A satisfied crack sounded the through the air. The man fell to his knees holding his jaw. I glared at the other men. If looks could kill...

I stormed out in the hallway and ran into something hard. I fell back on my butt and looked at Alucard's black boots in front of me. I got up and pushed passed him only to be yanked back by my arm. "Let go, damn it!", I yelled angrily. I thrashed in his grasp. I slapped him across the face and, out of shock, he released his hold on me. I tried to run away but he stopped me by grabbing my left shoulder and slamming me back against the wall.

"You insufferable woman!", he growled in my face. I felt a shiver of fear shoot through me but as soon as it came it went. I glared at him. He grabbed my forearm and dragged me to my room, throwing me down to the floor. I caught myself and stood up. I was beyond angry. I pointed a finger at him as I stalked toward him in anger,"I've been thrown and thrashed around by people many times before and vowed to myself to NEVER let that happen again and if you think you're gonna harm me," I gestured to the bruise that was now appearing on my arm,"the you are dead wrong. I don't care if I can't kill you, I will make you suffer and wish you were never born into this pathetic world." His eyes were widened in slight shock at the venomous words that I said. I was little shocked myself.

Seras opened the door and stuttered,"I-Integra needs to speak to you, Master." She left. I sat on the edge of my bed, arms crossed and glaring at the floor as if it offended me somehow. Alucard was about to walk out of the door but he halted and turned to gaze at me. "I am sorry", was the last thing he said before leaving my room. I sat there in shock for a couple of minutes. The No-Life King actually apologized to me. I guess there's a first for everything.

I took a nice hot and steamy shower. After I dried myself and slipped on some pajamas, I walked back in my room and laid on my bed. Thoughts raced through my mind and I slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. First Mission

I was being sent on my first mission with Seras and Alucard. I slipped on my knuckle gloves and my thick black boots that I was given. Thankfully, Integra didn't make me wear the same uniform as Seras. I was given black pants with a thick belt to hold my weapons and ammo, a red tank top, and a black leather jacket with a Hellsing badge on the left shoulder and the Hellsing symbol on my right chest. It fit me pretty well and I grinned at my reflection in the mirror before heading out. I met Seras in the hallway.

"Hey Scar!", she used her nickname for me. It was nice actually having friends. We talked about last night's incident when we had dinner at the mansion with some man that was very important, according to Sir Integra. Alucard kept flicking pieces of his napkin at me and it quickly escalated to me throwing knives at him. Let's just say that the man won't be back anytime soon.

We reached Sir Integra's office and Alucard leaned against the wall, his attention on his gun that he was fiddling with. I turned to Sir Integra,"So what's the mission, Sir?" She said,"More vampires. Dispose of them." Alucard grinned and walked out of the room with Seras and I following behind. This was going to be VERY interesting.

We arrived at the old building. There were ghouls _everywhere_. Some goo fell on me from one of the ghouls. "Yuck", I muttered and wiped it off before shooting the ghoul in the head. "We'll split up. One of us on each floor", Alucard said. I nodded and ran to the first floor, Seras to the second, and Alucard to the third.

It was just like a video game. Shoot the zombie like creatures in the head or heart to get through. Easy enough.

It didn't take long for me to dispose of all the dead beings. I walked to the second floor to meet up with Seras. What I saw next momentarily paralyzed me. Seras was crouched down on the floor with many blades through her throat. Blood dripped from her mouth as I covered mine. Anger quickly consumed my fear and I yelled,"Who did this? Come out, Coward!" I searched the room and then I saw him. A man that I would forever hate from that day forward. He had blonde hair and was holding swords. Papers flew around him and he laughed,"What's a beautiful lass like ya doin' ere with these heathens?" I think his accent was Irish.

"What gives you the right to do this to my friend?", I yelled and pointed at Seras who was trying to get the blessed blades out of herself. He chuckled and in a split second was holding me up by the throat. "Sca-Scar", Seras choked out. "You little Hellsing dogs are always tryin' to act tough, huh?" I didn't show a hint of fear as held held me off the ground. My feet kicked as my lungs searched for air. Then I felt it. A sharp pain in my abdomen. He let go as I slumped back against the wall, still on my feet. I gasped for air. The pain was searing. I was pinned to the wall by the blessed sword and I felt my warm liquid spread and soak my shirt, my pants, and drip off the handle of the blade. I coughed up a little blood as he yanked the sword out. I crumbled to the floor and the world around me started to spin. I heard another voice, was it Alucard? I looked up to see a blurry silhouette of man in red. I also saw Seras crawling toward me.

"C'mon Scarlett, we gotta get out of here", she said to me. I saw Alucard get pinned to the wall. The Irish man said a few words and then-

"ALUCARD!" "MASTER!" Seras and I screamed simultaneously. I felt a sudden sure of energy as my adrenaline was kicking in again. I stood up shakily and walked behind the man, shooting him in the chest multiple times. "No one messes with the vampire. I'M the only one who gets to do that", I said calmly. I snatched up Alucard's head off the floor and put Seras's arm around my shoulders, making a run for it. After a while we stopped to catch our breath. The man showed up again and was about to kill us when Sir Integra showed up.

"These are my girls, Father Anderson", she said sternly. I couldn't recall what all was said as my vision blurred again and I fell down to the floor. I was losing a lot of blood. I did recall Alucard's head melt into blood and slither away. I half thought it was just my brain playing hallucinations on me but when I saw Alucard himself up and walking, his body back together, I couldn't help but smile. My head hit the hard floor and everything went black.

Alucard's P.O.V.

I saw Scarlett's head hit the floor. She had lost a lot of blood but she would live if she got medical attention within the next 30 minutes. I felt oddly concerned for the girl. I picked her up and walked out of the building, back to the Hellsing mansion. On the walk there, I took the time to look over her features. Her red hair stuck to her forehead from blood. She had lightly tanned skin and a lot of muscle. She was an odd one, yes, but what really irked me was the scent. Of her blood. It was extremely intoxicating. Oh, how sweet it smelled. I had never smelled blood so sweet before. She must be a virgin. It took a lot of self control not to drain her of every drop of her magnificent blood right then and there. I chuckled to myself.

I finally arrived at the mansion and brought her to the infirmary. I stayed and watched the doctors operate. Police Girl appeared a few times during operation. Once they had finished, I sat in the chair at Scarlett's bedside and drifted off to sleep.

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I was dreaming. There were vampires with a strong bloodlust that were chasing me. I was getting more desperate as I bolted down the alleys of the dead city. Ghouls. They were everywhere.

I ran down an alley and, unfortunately, there was a dead in. I was blocked in and I had no protection of any sort. I was wearing a dress like I had been to a ball or some fancy dance. The hem of the dressed was torn and tattered. I was blocked in and there was no way I was getting out.

I stood there as the vampires advanced on me. Leaning against the wall, I covered my face with my arms, ready to be killed but after a few minutes, still nothing happened. I removed my arms and saw a black silhouette of a tall man standing in front of me. All the vampires were gone. He turned around and I saw that he was wearing knights armor and had a mustache. He looked like Alucard but that couldn't have been him. His black hair was swept back slightly from the wind but still covered his eyes. The stranger bowed down to me and took my hand, kissing it slowly. Then he whispered,"My Queen."

I sat up straight when I awoke but quickly fell back against the bed when I felt the pain from my stab wound. I was panting slightly and cold sweat was dripping down either side of my face. I turned to my right to see Alucard sitting there. He was looking at me with his crimson eyes.

"How long have you been here?", I asked him. "All night", he said. I was a little taken back. Had he really been here all night? I felt a weird sensation in my stomach and my cheeks heated up. Then, for some reason, I started stuttering like an idiot. "O-Oh um thank you I-I guess." He chuckled and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a bag that had some chocolate chip cookies in it. I smiled. "Here. I picked these up in the kitchen when I left to get some blood packets", he said as he handed me the cookies. I began munching on the delicious snacks.

"Why are you being so nice to me?", I blurted out. He rose an eyebrow,"Is it wrong to be nice to someone who actually cared a little for my well being?" Now it was my turn to be a little taken back.

"Wh-who said that? Why would I care for your well being?", I asked him suspiciously while crossing my arms. He laughed and said,"On our mission back there. When I was beheaded, you nearly cried. You even picked up my head and ran away holding it." I didn't know what to say. The smart ass vampire new what he did because he chuckled again and said,"Do not be flustered. I care for your well being also." I blushed slightly and looked down. I wasn't used to anyone caring about my safety. It felt very odd. I mentally face-palmed myself. _'Why_ _are_ _you getting so_ _flustered_ _over this_ _stupid vampire?'_ thought to myself as I tried to shake the foreign feelings.

I swung my legs over the side of the bed. "I wouldn't do that if I were you", he stated in a smart tone which angered me a little. I wasn't weak, I could walk. I proved myself wrong when I stood up. My legs gave out and I would've fallen if two strong arms didn't reach out and catch me. He picked me up and laid me on the bed. I was about to jump back up when he pinned me on the bed.

"Let me go, I can walk on my own!", I yelled at him. I tried to get out of his grasp but he was just too strong. "I don't believe you can. Stop struggling and rest before you hurt yourself", he frowned at my actions. I eventually stopped and glared at him. "Can I at least get up so I can wash this blood and dirt off my face?" He grunted at my request and got off me. I was going to walk but he insisted that he carry me to the bathroom.

He set me down on the white counter in the bathroom. I realized that I was still wearing my torn up clothing but I didn't really mind that at the moment.

Alucard wet a white rag and gently rubbed the cloth across my face. It felt nice until I felt a twinge of pain as he rubbed the gash on my cheek a little too hard and blood oozed out. Before it could drip off my chin, his tongue licked it up. It slowly moved up to my cheek and he licked the wound. It was an odd but good feeling. I felt the pain go away and I felt my cheek where the gash was.

It was gone.

He was grinning a little, my blood was on his lip. He licked it off and began cleaning my face again. I closed my eyes so he could clean the area around them. When he stopped I opened my eyes and saw his face just millimeters away from mine. His breath tickled my face and his fiery red eyes stared deeply into mine, like he was searching. It was like he was looking into my very soul and I couldn't bring myself to look away. Before I knew it our noses were touching. He moved and his nose trailed my jaw and down my neck. I shuddered at his touch. His breath on my neck felt intense. It was cold and warm at the same time. He whispered,"Are you afraid of me, Scarlett?" I was tense. After a few seconds I shook my head. His fangs nipped at my neck and I had the sudden urge to moan.

All of a sudden, it was like something hit us because we both jumped back and were slightly gasping. It was like we had gotten shocked with electricity or something. He quickly picked me up and put me back on my bed and muttered,"It can't be" before walking out. I was shocked so I just laid there for the next few hours, thinking. What the hell happened?


	4. A Lost Family

I was walking down the hallways, exploring. I have a wild curiosity and almost anything intrigued me. My daily routine was: Read in the library, get a snack, visit with Seras, help Walter with any chores, eat more, go to the training room, find new rooms, and then eat again. After that I would either take a shower and go to bed or go on a mission with Seras and Alucard. Speaking of the male vampire, ever since the 'incident' he's been avoiding me. I've seen him twice in these past two weeks. I felt... depressed. A feeling that I learned to not feel anymore.

I opened a room I had never been in before. Inside was a huge room full of musical instruments. The red grand piano caught my eye. It was beautiful. I had a very good musical ear, surprisingly. Artistic talents of any kind ran in my real family. My parents could play any instrument, draw any sight, and create anything out of almost nothing. I even had a harmonica that my father used to play.

A breathed a silent sigh and sat down at the piano. My fingers ran across the smooth keys and I hit each one to make sure it was correctly tune. Then I began playing mindlessly. A song came to mind and I decided to play it.

I was startled when I heard a deep voice say,"You never told me you had a musical sense." I glared at Alucard. "I probably would've told you if you hadn't of been avoiding me for the past two weeks", I crossed my arms. He snorted and harshly said,"Why does it bother you that I've been avoiding you?" My shoulders slouched a little. I had little friends in my lifetime, so once I gained a friend, it hurt when they ignored me or simply didn't want to be seen with me anymore.

I stood up and walked out of the room. I knew he was following me. It was nighttime so I walked in my room and out on my balcony. Then I climbed up a drain pipe and onto the roof. I laid on my back and put my hands behind my head. I stared up at the starry sky. Alucard laid beside me and interlocked his hands, resting them on his chest. I had just realized he wasn't wearing his sunglasses or his hat. He closed his eyes and I saw the corner of his lip twitch up slightly in a small smile.

"So tell me", he said. "Tell you what?", I asked, confused. "Tell me about Scarlett Rae Jamille. What is she like?", he asked. I laid there, dumbstruck for a moment before I said,"Well.. she's a spazz. She likes chocolate. Correction, LOVES chocolate. Her favorite color is green. She likes animals, mostly wolves or any canine like animal. She's very rebellious, gets it from her parents. She's had 14 sets of foster parents and has been to several boot camps. Even got kicked out of two." He chuckled a little. "So who are your real parents?", he looked at me. "My real parents are Marshall Wayne Jamille and Lucinda Ann Jamille. They had white hair which leaves me clueless on how I ended up with red hair. I remember being with them. They were fugitives on the run. It was fun until I was six. That's when we got separated. I got on a boat one night, just playing around, and when I realized the boat started to sail away it was too late. They couldn't get to me. And that was the last time I saw them... ", I closed my eyes and breathed a painful sigh,"But that doesn't matter anymore. I'll find them one day." I kept my eyes closed. I opened them and saw Alucard standing over me with an outstretched hand. I took it and he helped me up. "Come on. Let's go somewhere", he grinned and me. "Where?", I was curious about where he would take me. "Just get on my back and I'll show you", I rolled my eyes but climbed on his back. I wish I knew he was going to jump off the side of the building. I almost screamed as we fell. Any normal being would've died but Alucard was not normal. And I was okay with that. Because I'm not so normal either. He ran through the forest and I clamped my arms around his neck, hanging on for dear life.

We finally stopped. I looked around slowly in awe. This place was amazing! He put me down and took off his trench coat, then he started unbuttoning his shirt. "Whoa whoa whoa, what are you doing?!", his mouth spread into a wide smile and he said,"I'm going swimming. I haven't been swimming in centuries but I felt like tonight would be a perfect night to go." I just watched him as he took off his shirt, revealing his pale but toned chest and abdomen. He had a nice build. He slid he gloves off. Then his boots and socks. He rolled up his pants to just bellow his knees and he waded through the water. He glanced at me from the corner of his eye. I blushed and muttered,"Just don't look." Sure enough he turned to give me my privacy. I slid my shirt of which revealed my skin tight black tank top. I slowly pulled my jeans off. I wore girls spandex boy shorts because they were more comfortable. I pulled my socks and let my long hair down. It cascaded down my back it soft blazing waves, stopping just above my waist.

I slowly ascended into the water and leaned down so that the water would cover up most of me. I was glad I had a tank top. Hopefully it covered up most of the two large scars on my back.

The water wasn't cold like I thought it would be. It was actual a little warm. I looked around and couldn't find Alucard. "Alucard? Where are you? I swear-", I stopped when I felt two large on my waist. He laughed and pulled backwards into the water with him. It soaked my hair but I laughed anyways and bubbles rose to the surface of the water. The small pond was very clear. The moon shining overhead made it seem like a place out of a fairy take book. I resurfaced and took a deep breath of air and started splashing at Alucard. He laughed and joined me.

After a couple of hours of playing and swimming around, we got out of the water and picked up our clothes. I only put on my pants and Alucard put his shirt back on but left it unbuttoned. I was cold so he wrapped his trench coat around my soaked and shivering figure. We walked back to the mansion, taking a nice stroll through the woods. It felt like the place was enchanted. Alucard and I talked, telling stories and talking about this and that. It was peaceful.

We walked through the doors of the mansion and Walter, Seras, and Integra were standing there. "Where have you two been?", Integra asked. They all seemed to raise an eyebrow at the fact that I had his trench coat over my shoulders. I stood there awkwardly beside Alucard and he said,"Little Red and I went swimming." Seras blushed, obviously getting the wrong idea. She looked at me with that 'you better tell me details' look. Walter looked back and forth between Alucard and I, as if trying to figure out what happened. Integra just stood there, smoking a cigar. "You're wearing his coat?", she said almost amusingly. I was confused,"What's the big deal about me wearing his coat?" She laughed at my frustrated face. "I knew it. All in due time", she said. I clenched the coat tighter around me, the scent of gunpowder and blood with a slight whiff of... mint, I think? Anyways, it surprisingly smelled amazing and it seemed to calm my nerves. I was beginning to think I was getting high off the smell. Then I nearly smacked myself when I remembered it was Alucard's coat. That's what HE smelled like. But damn he smelled good.

"Everyone is dismissed to their rooms. Alucard", he looked at her",I need a word with you." We all left to go to our rooms. I was more worried about getting a towel and some dry clothes.

Integra's P.O.V.

I was very suspicious. I knew that if they had done anything more than just swim, Alucard would have blurted it out. I had a question that I so desperately wanted to ask the vampire. It was quite odd to see him like this with anyone. I wonder..

"What is it, my master?", he asked me. I smiled and said,"You're going soft on the girl, aren't you?" He frowned, a pink blush barely noticeable on his cheeks, and stated,"Why on earth would you come to that conclusion, my master? I enjoy her company and that is all that I will admit."

I knew it. He's in denial. I laughed and walked away, signaling that he was dismissed. 'He's becoming smitten', I thought amusingly as I headed to my office.

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I walked inside my room and grabbed a towel from the bathroom and some dry clothes. I took off my moon crescent charmed bracelet and put it on my nightstand and walked back in the bathroom for some water.

When I stepped out, I heard a light tinkling sound. I looked down at my wrist and saw that tht bracelet was there. "What the hell...," I muttered. I pulled it back off and walked out to the balcony, letting it drop to the ground below. I was completely freaked out about that and suddenly had an uneasy feeling about the bracelet. I finished drying my hair and laid down on my bed. I felt the slight pull of a metal chain on my wrist. I slowly looked down to my wrist and, sure enough, it was there. It was... steaming, almost as if it was burning. Before I could attempt to pull it off again, my wrist started to burn. I hissed in pain. The burning sensation began worming its way up my arm. I howled in pain.

By the time Alucard and Seras showed up, I couldn't move, I could barely breathe. I was competely limp, my body numb from the pain. I felt someone grab my wrist gently. Then there was a snapping sound and the pain stopped, but my body was too exhaused. I was pulled into a cold chest. I couldn't talk. My vision was blurry and I didn't even blink as I stared into Alucard's eyes. And for the first time,

I saw fear in his eyes.

"Scarlett, listen to me. You have to drink my blood", he said. _'How am I supposed to drink your blood if I can't even blink?'_, I thought. I didn't expect him to answer. _'I'll drip it into your mouth, just swallow the blood. Police Girl.. she needs you to live... and I do too. Please stay with us.' _My barely beating heart skipped a beat. He really needed me?

He gently opened my mouth. He bit down on his wrist and crimson drops fell into my mouth. The way his blood tasted was something I will never forget. It didn't taste metallic or salty, it tasted... like home. If it's possible for something to taste that way. It was warm and refreshing and made me feel comfort. I heard him tell Seras something about the bracelet being witchery. That someone wanted me dead. I was familiar with magic myself, even had a spell book, so I had an idea about what spell was used on the bracelet. I didn't think about it too much, I was distracted by the blood dripping into my mouth and sliding down my throat.

All my pain and most of my weakness was gone. My heart returned to its normal pace. Integra stepped inside and asked,"Are you alright, Scarlett?" I nodded. She looked around the room and took her slow precious time, taking a cigar out and lighting it. She took a puff and blew the smoke out. The smell of vanilla and clove reached my nose. She stated,"We are going to a ball tomorrow night for a mission. We leave at 6:00, be ready. One vampire, a male. Dispose of him out of eyesight of everyone else. Seras will stand sniper duty and Alucard will search for the vampire. Unfortunately, he cannot get in without a date so," she looked at me and a dusty red color painted my cheeks,"Scarlett will go with him." Alucard laughed at the look on my face. I probably would too if I wasn't so shocked.

Everyone left and I was almost asleep when I heard scratching on the door. I opened the door and a large black dog was sitting there. I was hesitant but I patted his head and said,"Where did you come from, boy?" He wagged his tail twice and I looked at the name tag on his collar. "Your name's Baskerville? Hmm... I like it!", I giggled and stood back for him to walk in. The door was partially open in case he wanted out. I laid down on my bed and he rested his large head on my bed, looking at me expectantly. I patted the area beside me and he jumped up onto the bed, then curled up beside me.

"Goodnight, Baskerville", I said as laid my head on his furry shoulder.


	5. Alone Again

I woke up with an 'oof' as Seras jumped on me. "C'mon! Get up sleepy head! You have to get ready for the ball!", she exclaimed excitedly and then rambled on about giving me a slight makeover. I merely grumbled, yawned, and slipped back underneath the covers, shielding my sleepy eyes from the bright light.

The covers were yanked off me and a deep voice cooed in my ear,"You'd better get up, Kitten." I slid sideways off the bed, out from underneath Alucard and nearly fell, yelling,"I'm up! I'm up!" I glared at Seras and she covered her mouth in a hopeless attempt to stop laughing at my cherry red face.

"What time is it?", I asked Seras as I rubbed my eyes sleepily. "2 in the afternoon." My eyes nearly bulged out. How exhausted was I?

"I need to get ready! I don't even know what I'm going to wear!", I shrieked and threw my hands up in the air. She laughed and said,"Calm down. I'm going to clean some of my equipment, I'll be back here in about an hour or hour and a half. I'll get you all fixed up, okay?" I nodded and thanked her, then I left to see Sir Integra.

I knocked on her door and heard her say,"Come in." I walked inside, softly shutting the door behind me. She looked up at me,"Why hello, Scarlett." "Hello Sir Integra", I greeted her. I noticed the bags under her eyes. She must be exhausted. "Sir, you need rest", I told her. She shook her head,"I've got too much to do. Rest is just not an option right now." I frowned at her. I stood next to her and put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell you what, you get some rest. I'll file these papers for you tomorrow", I gestured to the large stack of files on her desk. She looked as if she was about to cry, and for a strong person like her to be pushed to that limited, I knew she needed rest soon or her body would give out. She smiled at me lightly,"Thank you, Scarlett." Then she stood up and did something I never thought she would do. Never. In a million years.

She hugged me.

It was a short hug but I patted her back. She pulled away and said,"Everything's been so much easier with you here. I hope you realize this." I smiled at her and said,"I do. Now go get some rest, you look as if you're about to pass out." She turned and was about to leave the room before she turned around and said,"In the closet over there is a dress that I bought for you. Keep it." Then she left.

I opened the closet door. Hanging on the rack inside was a long and beautifully elegant dress. It was black with what looked like blood splattered on the bottom, making it look even more amazing. It had a slit up the right side and had no sleeves. A pair of red gloves were inside and there was also jewelry that came with it. There were black heels but they were short so I could run if I needed to. Although the back would reveal the top part of one of my scars, I was sure I could find a quick spell to make it disappear for the night. I owed Integra for this.

I took the dress carefully and went back to my room in a rush so that no one would see it. I rushed in the bathroom, taking a good shower. I stepped out and brushed my teeth and hair. I was clean and fresh.

When I finally put the black dress on, I felt good in it. It fit my figure perfectly, making all my curves look a bit curvier. I put on the elbow high gloves and jewelry. Seras walked in and stared at me. "Is it bad?", I asked quietly. She shook her head and said,"You look amazing!" I blushed a bit. She was carrying a bag and set it on my bed. "Now to get your hair and makeup done. I won't do too much makeup because you don't really need it."

She finished curling my red hair and putting it up in a ponytail and put a little mascara and lipstick on me and just a hint of blush, as if I didn't already have enough blush occurring with my heating cheeks. When I looked in my reflection, I stared in complete awe.

She had put my hair in a softly curled ponytail, leaving some of the curls and my bangs down. My eyelashes looked longer and made my golden eyes stand out more. For the first time, I thought they were beautiful. My lipstick made my lips look fuller. By the time she was done it was 5:30.

"We better get going. I'll see you after the mission!", she told me and she ran down the hall. Little did she know, we wouldn't be seeing one another for quite some time. I told her she could just leave her stuff in my room so she wouldn't get in trouble for being late. I walked to the door that led out front. Alucard was standing there, talking to Walter. I strode up to them, my dress barely sliding across the ground. Walter looked at me from over Alucard's shoulder and smiled at me knowingly and left to get in the driver side of the vehicle. Alucard turned around. I blushed and looked down at the ground. I felt him lift my chin up to look at him,"Don't be bashful. You look beautiful, my dear." My blush deepened and he chuckled. He reached around my neck and took off my necklace, throwing it to the side. I was about to protest but he pulled out another necklace, one even more gorgeous than the one I had. He slipped it around my neck and I examined it. It had a single charm on it, a black heart. I studied the intricate designs on it that sparkled magnificently under the rising moonlight. "Here", he said. He opened the middle part of the heart and inside was a small red symbol that looked like the symbols on his gloves. "If you're in danger or need me, just open this and put one of your fingers over it, it will alert me", he closed the heart and grabbed my hand. He lifted it up to his lips and brushed them across my knuckles softly.

He opened the door, letting me in. He got in right after me. We sat in silence the whole ride there.

Once we arrived, there were many people walking inside. We got out of the car and walked to the building. When we walked inside, music filled my ears and wonderful smells filled my lungs. I looked around, searching for anyone who could possibly be a vampire. I got many looks from people, mostly men, as I walked through the crowd. I sat down at a table and after a few minutes a man asked me to dance. I tried to refuse but he pulled me out of my seat and twirled me through the crowd. I had nearly forgotten the dances my mother and father taught me. Romanian, English, Irish, Greek, any dance, you name it and my parents could teach you the dances.

I was spun around by a few more men before I landed into familiar arms. I looked up and saw Alucard grinning down at me. "May I have this dance, Kitten?" I would've scowled at the nickname but I was feeling too flustered. I smiled and said,"Yes you may." He laced an arm around my waste and pulled me to him and grabbed my hand with the other. We danced swiftly around the ballroom, gaining many people attention. They separated, leaving a space in the middle for us to dance. It was an elegant Romanian dance, one of my favorite dances. He twirled and spun me around gracefully.

When we finished, the audience applauded. A man stepped toward me. He had red eyes and I knew he had to be the vampire we were searching for. I mentally told Alucard my plan and he reluctantly agreed. The man asked,"Would you care to dance?" I faked a smile and held it my hand. "Why sure", I said, trying to sound sweet. I heard Alucard chuckle in my head and I glared at him.

I danced with the man until he insisted he take me to another room for some 'excitement'. That was where I planned to dispose of the pervert, but my plan went oh so wrong.

I tried to knee him but he just dodged, as if he expected it. He grinned said sadistically and whispered in my ear as he clutched my throat,"Kill yourself or I will slowly kill all your friends at the Hellsing mansion." I knew he wasn't lying. He could do it and Alucard somehow wouldn't be able to stop him. I nodded my head. I had an idea but it would hurt me, physically and emotionally.

He dragged me to a window. I peered down over the side of the building and became dizzy. I was deathly afraid of heights. But I had to do it.

The man stood there and watched me. Below, I noticed a small pond. If I could jump far out enough and into the trees, he wouldn't see me and think I plummeted to my death. I gulped. I looked at the man, then the moon, and my eyes finally rested on the ground. I stepped on the bottom of the window pane. I took a deep breath and finally,

I jumped.

I heard the man'a wicked laugh as I sailed toward the trees where I would hopefully land in the pond. The cool air whipped around me. I hit a few branches before landing with a splash.

I resurfaced and gasped for air. I was still alive. But I had to pretend I was dead. I would tell one person of my plan... Integra. I ran through the woods, my legs moving as fast as they could. My heels came off from the impact of the water so I was now barefoot. Tears stung my eyes as I raced through the night. I thought of Alucard. Would he miss me?

After I explained everything to Integra, she shed a tear but understood. I gathered my belongings and she have me a ticket back to America where I was going to hide.

I sat on the plane, fiddling with my necklace and bawling my eyes out. It's a good thing that the mascara was waterproof. I was tired. I was sad. And most of all, I was alone again. The next few years would only get harder.


	6. 3 Years Later

"Damn it", I cursed under my breath as my books fell. Luckily my best friend, Della was there to help me. "You alright?", she asked as she picked up the papers that fell out of the books. I replied,"Yeah, just having a bad day, that's all." She nodded and said,"At least tomorrow is the last day before summer break. I'm so tired of college work!" I laughed and said,"Me too!"

Later, after I had driven Della to her apartment, I went home to my own house. As I was walking to my front door, I couldn't help but get the eerie feeling that I was being watched. I looked around slowly and narrowed my eyes at the trees and saw a pair of red eyes staring back at me. My eyes widened and I made a fast bolt to my door. I fumbled my keys around trying to get the right key and before I knew it, I was thrown across the ground. The keys flew out of my hands and I hit the ground with a hard thud. The man stood in front of me as I sat up on my elbows and he grinned, revealing his white gleaming fangs. His eyes held a look of hunger and insane violence. He never said a word as he walked closer and closer. I just knew I was gonna die.

I suddenly remembered the necklace around my neck with the heart shaped pendant. Having nothing left to lose, I grabbed the necklace, opened the heart, and pressed my finger over the bright red glowing symbol. I stopped after a couple of minutes and prayed that maybe it still worked.

The vampire was just about to pounce on me when I heard a gunshot. The vampire turned to dust and disappeared with the wind. I laid back on the ground and took a shaky breath. I didn't know what to expect next.

The red clad man stepped out of the shadows. My heart skipped a few beats and my breathing stopped. I hadn't seen that face in three years and I wasn't quite sure if I should've been happy or sad. By the look on his face, it seemed like he was thinking the same.

For a few minutes, we stared at each other. We didn't speak but the silence said everything. His voice melted through my ears like molasses, a voice that I longed to hear for three years. "Scarlett?", he asked so softly and yet so painfully, it made my heart drop to the pit of my stomach. His longing look was quickly replaced with a scowl.

"You again", he looked at me as if I were a pile off trash that was in his way. A piece of my heart broke off and fell on the ground and I stood up and kicked the dirt as if to cover up the imaginary piece of nothing. I found my keys on the ground and went to the front door and opened it. Alucard followed me inside and made himself comfortable on the couch. I sighed, not feeling hungry anymore, and slowly climbed the stairs up to my room. Before I was even halfway up the stairs I heard a banging on my door.

Great. It's HIM.

I opened the door and looked at him through the small gap. His angry, scowling face looked right back at me and he slammed the door open and grabbed me by the arm roughly. I yelped at the pain. His nails dug into my skin and blood began to run down my arm. He said through clenched teeth,"You think you can hide from me? You think you can get away from me?" He released his grip and the next thing I knew I was on the floor holding my cheek which was glowing with a red mark in the shape of a hand. I was trembling with fear. He kept blabbering nonsense but I couldn't hear him. I was too distracted by the steady throbbing of pain in my head. I pretty sure that blow to my face either fractured my jaw or nearly fractured it.

A large steel-toe boot made contact with my rib cage and I was pulled out of my thoughts. I curled up and held myself. I coughed and blood leaked out of my mouth. Well awesome. I'm choking on my own blood.

I heard a terrified yell come from the man who attacked me, Michael, and his footsteps disappeared out of my house. A shadow fell over me and I had just remembered that Alucard was there.

I chuckled,"I'm so weak." I coughed up more blood. I wiped my hand and look at the red liquid. "Hehe my blood. I'm gonna die." Alucard looked concerned as he looked over my wounds. I coughed up a lot of blood and after a few seconds I was able to breath again.

"You need some medical attention with those wounds", he warned. I glanced at him and laughed then sat up and leaned against the wall. "Why do you care? A few minutes ago you were looking at me like I was dog shit or something." He glared at me and I also said,"Boy if looks could kill, I'd be dead already." He wrapped a gloved hand around my neck and said,"Speak of me like that again and I won't hesitate to rip every organ out of your pathetic body and bathe with them." I merely laughed at his threat, my eyelids were heavy as I gazed at him and I said,"Go ahead. I got nothing else to lose."

He instantly released his grip and was obviously shocked. I chuckled and said,"What are you waiting for?" I closed my eyes, a pained smile on my face as I awaited the pain that would end my life but instead I felt no pain. Everything around me started to disappear and my senses were fading. I couldn't open my eyes, I couldn't smell anything, I felt like I was floating a space of nothingness, and no sound made it's way to my ears. I wondered if this was what death felt like. Then I felt myself being pulled. There was a dim light, like maybe a candle, burning in the distance. I reached for it but before I could grab it, it disappeared.

I opened my eyes and looked at my ceiling above me. Oh, I get it! That was a dream! Alucard never really came and Michael didn't really find me and I didn't die. I laughed out loud.

My world stopped when I felt a familiar pain in my rib cage. You're kidding me. I felt my jaw and there was a swollen and sore bruise. So that means-

"Aw, bloody hell!", I groaned. This was so not happening. "What's the matter, Little Red?" I sat up and looking at the doorway where the voice came from. Alucard was leaning against the door frame with his arms across his chest. "Let me guess. Sir Integra sent an order for you to steal me because somehow I'm a target of someone or something and for some reason if they get me, the whole world will be done for." Alucard grinned and said,"Good guess." My jaw touched the floor,"Wait! I was right? No way." He nodded and I huffed in frustration. "Let me pack and then I can stop somewhere and eat and we can leave", I told him. He nodded and left the room.

A few hours later, I was sitting at a fast food restaurant with Alucard who was catching this eyes of many attractive girls. He grinned at one girl who actually fainted and I glared at him. "Are you jealous?", he asked. I snorted and said,"No I'm not. I would just rather you not make so many people stare at us."

I guess the part of the universe that decides everything that happens just hated me that particular night because a group of guys walked in stopped at my table. I was wearing leather that I now regretted wearing when one of the guys said,"How's about you ditch this dude for us?" I sipped at my and glanced at the guy in badass biker style clothing. He was appealing, yes, but I was not interested, unfortunately for him. "How's about 'no'?", I smarted off. He leaned in close and my eyes widened when he had me backed up agains the seat. "Sorry sweet cheeks, but I don't take no for an answer", he said. He breath smelled like an old tuna fish salad and I almost cringed at his yellowish coated teeth. I gritted my teeth and said,"Listen here you little asswipe, I'm not some sort of play toy that you can take away to a car park and have pleasure in the backseat of a truck, so unless you want me to beat your arrogant, insolent ass to hell and back in front of all these people, I suggest you back the fuck off and go play with one of the toys over there", I pointed to the group of girls in the corner that were busy winking and flirting the the rest of the guys group.

"And I suggest you do it quickly before I'm the one beating you", Alucard butted in. The guy eased off and walked away. I started slurping on my drink again, still waiting for my my burger and fries when a girl walked up to the table. She was wearing an extremely short skirt that I wouldn't have been able to wear out in public without shedding a few tears, a tank too that stopped at mid waist, and high heel boots. She leaned over the table, her nips about to fall out of her shirt and the guys behind her were able to get a good long look under her skirt. I glowered at the girl darkly. She have him a cup and said,"Here drink this."

She walked away with a confident strut that every girl longed for. I looked at the drink then at Alucard then back at the drink. It was violet color and a little steam rose from it. He took a drink and then set down the glass. As soon as he took a drink, the girls were whistling and trying anything to get his attention. He didn't look at them and I got suspicious. "Can I try some?", I asked. He smirked and slid the glass to me. He told me,"It's a little strong." I shrugged and took a couple of gulps of the drink. Obviously more than he did. The girl yelled outraged as if I ruined a plan of theirs. I put the cup down and wiped the small violet mustache off my lips and the girl who gave Alucard the drink stomped over angrily.

"Look at me! You have to look at me or it won't work! Don't look at her, look it me or it'll ruin everything!", she shrieked and stomped her foot. Alucard sniffed the drink. He said in a disgusted tone,"Witches." Alucard and I slowly looked at each other and when our eyes met, I felt a sense of shock climb through me. Alucard must have felt it too because he gritted his teeth. Neither of us looked away. I couldn't look away. The shocking feeling slowly wore off and the girl yelled,"No! Why did you look at her! Now it's ruined!" Alucard pushed her to the ground and snatched me up. He threw me over his shoulder. I didn't even fight back as he carried me out of the restaurant. He walked pass the waiter that was carrying my burger and I snatched the burger off the plate and smiled at the waiter. He blinked at us as we walking away and I munched on the burger happily.

We finally made it outside and Alucard set me down to lean against the brick wall. He pulled out a cell phone and called someone. He started walking away and I heard him yell,"A potion?!" And then,"Yes, I found her... No... I'm not sure... What's that supposed to mean?... Oh, shit." He hung up the phone and said,"We need to leave NOW."


	7. The Passion Potion

"So that purple stuff we drank... It's called Passion Potion?" Alucard nodded and I continued,"And we have to stay and keep an eye out for the witches because Sir Integra changed her mind and decided she was coming in a week?" He nodded again. I let out an exasperated sigh and flopped back on the couch. "So what does this magic potion stuff do?", I asked. He sat down on the chair in my living room and said,"There many different things, one is that our hearts beat in unision." I frowned,"But I thought your heart doesn't beat anymore?" "I'm the king of vampires so I have that privilege. Two, it will make our emotions for each other stronger than normal, whether it's hate, anger, lust, love, sadness, or any emotion." I thought about that for a minute.

"This is gonna be a challenge", I laughed. "Three, neither of us can kill the other", he scowled at that and I felt a small twinge in my heart. "Four, our minds are somewhat connected. And five, we have to be within a certain perimeter of each other or the others heart beats will slow down. The longest they will live is about 2 hours. After that, they're dead. Of course, I'm already dead so I have no worries", he said smugly.

I got up and went to my room. I laid down on my bed and looked at the clock. It read 11:46. I groaned and pulled my blankets over my head. I pulled them off and looked at Alucard who was trying to sleep in a chair on the other side of the room. That had to be uncomfortable so I said,"Um, you can sleep on the bed if you want." He laughed and laid down beside me. I smiled and turned over, falling sound asleep.

I woke up, still feeling very drowsy. I felt something warm... And soo soft. I nuzzled into the warm pillow. Then my pillow rumbled and I heard a soft chuckle. My eyebrows scrunched in confusion.

The pillow laughed.

My eyes shot open and I pushed myself away from the warmth and before I knew it, I was sprawled across the floor. I sat up and glared at Alucard who had made himself very comfortable in my bed. It was still dark out so I still had a few more hours of sleep. I got up and stumbled to my bed to see that Alucard had occupied the entire bed. He was stretched across the bed comfortably wth his legs crossed and his hands folded behind his head. I blushed when I realized that his white shirt was unbuttoned. Deciding that I probably wasn't getting anymore sleep that morning, I headed toward my bathroom for a nice, hot and steamy bath. I poured lavender bubblebath in the tub as it filled with water. I stripped of my last bit of clothing and stepped in the bath before sliding down into the water. The bubbles hid all except my head which looked like it was floating amongst the bubbles. I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes.

"Are you enjoying yourself?"

I nearly jumped out of the tub. "Putain de merde! Ce est quoi le problème avec vous? Mon Dieu, vous bâtard, je suis nu! Sortez! Foutez le camp!**(Translation:Holy shit! What the fuck is wrong with you? My goodness, you bastard, I'm naked! Get out! Get the fuck out!)**", I yelled in frustration. When I saw the confused look on Alucard's face, I slapped a hand over my mouth and blushed a deep rosy red. He laughed and said,"I never knew you had a French tongue." A different image popped in my mind and I blushed even darker at my pervy thoughts. I quickly shook the image out of my mind. "Yeah, that actually happens a lot", I laughed. Alucard's eyes scanned the water in my tub and I realized that the bubbles were starting to disappear. "Please get out so I can get dressed", I said. He chuckled and leaned against the wall. I sighed in defeat,"What will it take to make you leave so I can get dressed?"

He walked to the edge of the tub and kneeled down. A mischievious grin ripped across his face and he said,"Kiss me. I want to see if you have the guts to do it." I gulped and thought about what he said. It must've been the potion working on him. _'Yeah, that's it. Lust.', _I thought, even though a small part of me wanted to believe that he may actually like me. "Fine. But no touchy-touchy feely-feely!", I demanded. He smirked and leaned closer, waiting for me to kiss him. I unconsiously wet my lips before I leaned in and gave him a quick peck on the lips. I was pulling away when he grabbed the back of my head and pulled me in for a deep and passionate kiss. His lips were soft and gentle. I melted into the blissful embrace and he pulled away.

"I know you have feelings for me, dear Scarlett," his gloved finger traced my jaw slowly and his grin shrunk to a dark scowl,"But if you ever get the idea in your head again that I may return those petty feelings, I will make sure to destroy every ounce of the sanity that's left in that pretty little mind of yours," his finger traced down my neck, across my pulsing vein,"And not a single fiber within me will care if this," his finger stopped on my chest where my heart lay,"breaks." My heart slowly fell apart and I could feel the fragile fragments drifting through the water and down the drain.

He left me in the bathroom to finish my bath. I stepped out and walked in front of the mirror. I turned and examined myself. I was covered in old scars, fresh wounds, and bruises. All thanks to that damned Michael. I silently prayed that he would stop coming around with Alucard here. I got dressed in a pair of red skinny jeans, my black converse, a black tank top, and my middrift black leather Hellsing jacket. I straightened my hair and put it in a ponytail, leaving some of my bangs out. I never wore much makeup so I only put on a little bit of mascara and some lip gloss.

I grabbed my bookbag, threw it over my shoulders, and headed downstairs to grab my keys. Alucard was lounging on the couch. "C'mon, I gotta go to college. It's my last day before we're out for summer break." Alucard didn't budge. I growled in frustration and said,"You know what? I'll just leave. Maybe I'll die from that horrid cursed potion and you won't have to worry about my 'petty human emotions'." I stormed out of the front door and hopped in my car. The tires squealed as I left out of the driveway. A few frustrated tears ran down my face and I angrily wiped them away before I pulled into the college parking lot. I didn't have to pick up Della because she already had a ride for the morning.

I slammed my car door shut and walked into the large building with my hands stuffed in my pockets. Today was going to be a long day.

It was finally lunch break. One more class to go. While all the other students sat in their small cliques and clubs, I sat alone at one of the tables to read my book. I wasn't hungry.

Three beings sat at my table and I didn't even acknowledge them. One sat beside me and opened his mouth to say something, but I stood up and walked away with my bag and book in hand. They followed. Another put his arm around my shoulder and handed me a slip and I stopped to read it.

**'Party at the Bensons. You're invited, bring as many friends as you want! Address: 3486 Bowling Avenue in town. You have to find the address to come! Have a blast!'**

Wow, that was cheesy. I stuffed the paper in my pocket and two of the guys fist-bumped. I shook my head and smirked at their behavior. Maybe I'd see if Della would go with me. A bell rang and all the kids piled into their next classes. Summer break was almost here.

I was driving home, with Della yabbering on and on about the party. We pulld into my driveway and I got out. I knew Alucard had to have followed me around that day or else I would be dead. We went inside my house and laid our stuff on my dining room table. Alucard was siting on the couch and looked at Della then back at me. Della noticed him and squealed,"Oh, is that your boyfriend!?" I facepalmed. "No, Della, that isn't my boyfriend. We're not even friends by his standards." She frowned. "The assholes _are _always the best looking... maybe you'll meet someone at the party tonight?" Alucard tensed and made his way into the kitchen where I was brewing coffee. "What _party?_", he asked. Della grinned and teased,"Oooh, someone's jelly." I facepalmed again. I swore that by the time of the party, my face was going to be bruised. Alucard just chuckled,"Well maybe I'll just have to come see what this party's all about." My eyes widened. Alucard in a building packed with horny, wild, and insolent people who might as well be teens still? Uh, no. I was making sure that he was not going to happen.


	8. Wild Party

I frowned and folded my arms. I glanced over at the annoying vampire who gave me a mischievous grin, unashamed of the disaster he was planning to cause at the party. He was wearing his normal pants and boots and had his white undershirt on. 'You really think you're something', I thought and examined my own outfit. I wore fashionably ripped back jean shorts with a white mid-drift and my black converse. Sickeningly, we matched.

'As a matter of fact I do think I'm something', he said in my mind. Damn, I forgot he could read minds. I rolled my eyes at the smug grin he gave me before adjusting my eyes back out of the car window. We were slowly pulling in the driveway and Della, who was driving, was squealing with excitement. I, on the other hand, was not.

I stepped out of the car. Lights were flashing behind the house also, so I guessed they were having a swimming party. "So these are the parties that people have nowadays?", Alucard asked. I shrugged,"Some people do, some people don't. It depends on who's throwing the party. Here, it's pretty much just a buncha wild, horny teens." He chuckled and said,"You're a virgin and yet you still come to these kind of events?" I blushed a little and said,"I like watching the people. I just don't like getting involved." He nodded in agreement and we followed Della into the large two story house.

Lights flashed everywhere while the music played. Girls in short skirts were everywhere. I walked through the crowd without a problem while Alucard got left behind. I found the little bar where they were serving drinks. "Got any liquor?", I asked the girl. She wore decent clothes. A v-neck shirt with a pair of jeans, plus a few accessories. She grinned,"Yeah, we got apple pie flavored liquor. Want some of that?" I nodded and she fixed up my drink. "Thanks", I said. She smirked,"No problem."

I sat down on one of the black leather seated stools. My eyes scanned for Alucard while I drank the liquor. It gave a slight, almost soothing burn in my chest. I spotted the vampire in the crowd with a few girls flirting and trying to make their move on him. I laughed to myself at the scene because he was completely ignoring them. It was as if they weren't even there.

He looked like he was looking for something. His eyes met mine and he began making his way over. Before he got to me, a boy with brown eyes and messy blonde hair leaned against the wall beside me. He smiled,"What's your name?" I flushed and said,"It's Scarlett." He leaned a little closer,"My names Eric, and must I say, you are one hot redhead." I was just about to give a witty response when a strong and heavy arm rested over my shoulders.

He backed away,"Oh hey sorry, man. I was just trying to make friends, you know." He held his hands up defensively and disappeared into the crowd. I looked up at Alucard,"What was that all about?" He snorted and said,"You don't want to know what that foolish boy had in mind, trust me." I blushed and looked back at the crowd.

I watched as they danced. Swaying and head banging to the music. It looked like fun, but I wouldn't do it. I lifted the glass of liquor to my mouth and a gloved hand wrapped around my wrist. I stopped and looked at Alucard. "Can we go outside? It's getting very warm in here", he whispered. I blushed at the short distance between us and nodded and followed him outside of the house. There was a porch out back and nobody was there. I sat down on the hard wooden floor and leaned against the wall. Alucard did the same. "Those females were very disturbing", he blurted out and I started laughing. "Why did you ignore them like that? I'm pretty sure you could've easily gotten lucky." He frowned and said,"They weren't the one I was looking for." My heart fluttered and I was about to ask who but a rather disturbing voice disrupted me. I turned and saw

WEREWOLVES?!

I slapped a hand on my forehead and slid it down my face dramatically. "Oh now what? I must be some kind of supernatural creature magnet! Alright, where's the unicorn? You've got to have some sort of hellhound or something around here!", I exclaimed. Alucard laughed and I paled. Okay now the hellhound I wouldn't be the slightest bit afraid of, but the unicorn...

One of the three weres said,"Our master wants you." I stared at him blankly. They were getting closer and closer. Alucard stepped him front of me protectively. "Well you're master isn't getting her", he snarled. I cleared my throat and stepped in front of him,"Yeah you're master isn't getting me." I moved back behind Alucard and said,"Okay, do your thing, Big Red." He grinned,"Sure thing, Little Red." He pulled out his two famous guns and started shooting.

While he was fighting off the weres, I slowly walked to the barbecue pit to hide behind it. Before I could get to it, a pair of hands grabbed me. "Ahh! Put me down!", I yelped as I tried to get out of the man's grasp. Alucard whipped around and growled ferociously. The man holding me laughed. "She's a feisty one. She'll make a good mate, indeed. I'll need one like her to protect our pups", he said. I screamed and thrashed around even more. "Put her down you sniveling mutt", Alucard said. The man laughed. "Who are you?!", I yelled angrily. "I'm Hans Gunsche." I was wondering why he wanted me so badly? Great. Now I'm a target for supernatural beings.

Him and Alucard threw assaults and comments back and forth and I felt a weird sensation. I was tingling all over, it felt like I was being tickled. I started laughing quietly. My body felt like putty and I went slightly limp. A sadistic grin flashed across my face as I was laughing louder and louder. Soon, my laughter was so loud that both men had stopped and were staring at me. "Sorry", Hans muttered and then everything swirled into darkness.

I groaned as I woke up. I was in my bed with torn and tattered clothes and a red blanket draped across me. I snuggled into the warm blanket and realized it had sleeves. It must be Alucard's coat. Alucard was sitting in my chair which was now at my bedside. I yawned and sat up. "Integra is coming in three days", he said. I frowned,"Was it because of those stupid werewolves?" He nodded and warned,"They are not as harmless as you think. You need to learn to defend yourself. Next time, I may not be there to protect you."


	9. Feelings Revealed

It was a little odd to hear the ruthless vampire say that he was protecting me. I shrugged it off as an order from Integra or something.

I lazed about in the house that day. Alucard was just as bored as I was. He aggravated and teased me for his own fun. Of course, I was getting more and more irritated by the hour. I never expected the most powerful vampire in the world to act so childish sometimes.

I moaned in boredom and laid back against the armrest on the couch. I only wore a bra, a large T-shirt, and my black underwear. But did I care?

Nope.

Alucard tormented me relentlessly by poking me for the past hour out of his own boredom. He devoured all my chocolate delicacies. It angered me greatly.

Poke.

"Stop", I demanded. "Why?", he asked, obviously amused. "Because I said so", I answered in a sassy tone.

Poke.

"I said 'Stop'!", I was getting extremely annoyed. Who knew the No-Life King could be this annoying.

Poke.

"Alucard! I am going to beat you to... to... life? Argh! I don't know, but I'm gonna hurt you!", I was frustrated. He chuckled,"Very nice threat there, Little Red."

Poke.

I glared at him. He grinned and I looked away, staring at the dark grey wall of my living room. I felt his eyes bore into me and I turned to meet his stare. "What are you looking at?", I said harshly. His smirk widened and he looked quite amused. "I'm not sure but it looks quite unattractive."

That's it.

I growled and lunged at him. He laughed loudly as we both fell to the floor, me on top. I grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the side of his head. He let me. "Take it back!", I yelled. My face was dangerously close to his. He flashed a toothy smile. "Well, in this situation, I have to say that I do find you a bit more attractive." I stared at him blankly before realizing the position we were in. I was straddling his waist and had him pinned to the floor. The fact that I had no pants, only panties on, made it even more embarrassing.

I flushed and tried to get off of him but he grabbed my wrists as soon as I let go of his. My muscles went weak. He let go of my wrists and rested his hands on my waist. His shirt was slightly unbuttoned, revealing his toned chest. I almost drooled but caught myself. He used one hand to let my hair down, out of my messy bun. The red hair cascaded down my back and my bangs partially rested on the right side of my face.

The setting sun in the window shined down on us, making his crimson eyes look magnificently beautiful. My own gold ones couldn't look away. I found myself getting lost in the deadly crimson pools. His left hand rested on my face and brush my long bangs back. His hand gently pulled my face downward. His lips passionately brushed against mine.

"You are the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid my eyes on", he cooed, seductively. I trembled. My hormones were going wild. "I will not deny my feelings any longer", he whispered again,"But will you?"

Will I deny my feelings? Did I have those kind of feelings toward him? Of course I did. Every ounce of my being wanted to hold him and be held by him in return. No. I wouldn't deny my feelings anymore. I wouldn't.

I pressed my lips against his and he grunted in surprise. A shock went through both of us but our lips never parted. He grabbed the back of my neck and deepened the kiss. His tongue begged for entrance, but I wasn't giving it to him that easily. He smirked into the kiss and one fang nipped at my lip, making it bleed a little. I gasped and he took this chance. His tongue slithered into my mouth and explored every inch. I moved my own tongue against his and he moaned with pleasure. He broke the kiss and his lips traveled down my jawline and to my neck. Once he found my soft spot, I moaned loudly. He grinned and sucked lightly on my neck even more. I tangled one hand in his silky black hair. His fangs nipped at my skin, careful not to hurt me. His hands slowly slid up my shirt.

RING RING RING

Alucard grunted and sat up with me still in his lap. He pulled out his phone and answered,"Yes, Master?" I tried to get off his lap but he used one free hand to pull me right back down. He smirked at me,"Yes, she's right here." He handed me the phone.

"U-Uh hello Sir Integra", I stuttered. Alucard chuckled at my speechlessness. "Hello Scarlett. I take it that Alucard is minding his manners?", she asked. I blushed and said,"Yes he's been behaving well. A little annoying but hey, at least he's not trying to suck blood or anything like that." She chuckled,"We will be there in two days. I truly hope that you do not encounter any more troubles. Let us know any news." "Yes Sir Integra", I answered. We said our goodbyes and I hung up the phone and handed it back to Alucard.

"No where were we?", he asked as he twirled a strand of my red hair around his fingers. I blushed. He picked me up bridal style and we appeared in my room. I laughed as he threw me on the bed. He laid down beside me and wrapped his arms around my and rested his head on my shoulder and he nuzzled my neck. I laughed again.

"What's so funny?", he asked. I had a sad smile,"Just remember what you said just the other day about not caring if my heart breaks." He frowned. "That wasn't true..", he muttered into my neck. "Well I hope it wasn't", I said.

I played with his hair as we laid there in silence. Once I thought he was asleep, I slid out from underneath him. I made my way to my art studio. I sat down at the black piano and try to think of a song to play. I finally remembered one of my favorite songs. 'Mad World' in Jasmine Thompson's version. I sang quietly while I played the piano.

_All around me are familiar faces_

_Worn out places, Worn out faces_

_Bright and early for their daily races_

_Going nowhere, going nowhere_

_Their tears are filling up their glasses_

_No expression, no expression_

I closed my eyes as I really got into the song. I sang a little louder.

_Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow_

_No tomorrow, no tomorrow_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

It was a favorite song of mine from being a young teen up until now.

_I find it hard to tell you_

_I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Children waiting for the day they feel good_

_Happy birthday, happy birthday_

_And to feel the way that every child should_

_Sit and listen, sit and listen_

I opened my eyes. I felt like someone was watching me but I still continued.

_Went to school and I was very nervous_

_No one knew me, no one knew me_

_Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson_

_Look right through me, look right through me_

It reminded me of all the different schools I went to while being thrown into different foster families.

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_'Cos I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad World_

_Mad world_

_And I find it kind of funny_

_I find it kind of sad_

_The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had_

_I find it hard to tell you_

_'Cos I find it hard to take_

_When people run in circles it's a very very_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

_Mad world_

I ended the song with a sigh. I heard someone clapping and I looked at Alucard who was sitting across the room. "Why hello, stalker vampire. When did you get there?", I asked playfully. He smirked and said,"I've been here through the whole song." I rolled my eyes and said,"You never even went to sleep, did you?" He shook his head. I got up and yawned. "Well I think it's time I get some sleep. Being human and all, I actually need plenty of sleep", he laughed and followed me to my bedroom. I got under the covers and watched as Alucard took off his boots and shirt. He left his pants on and climbed under the covers with me. I laid my head on his chest and he kissed me on the top of my head while his arm slithered around me. He rubbed circles on my back. "Sleep, love", he cooed. I smiled in contentment. The soft beating of his undead heart lulled me to sleep.


	10. Blood Lust

"Hey", I called to get Alucard's attention. He looked at me with a "Hmm?" "Let's go out somewhere. It's boring here", I said while I opened my coke. It started to fizz and overflow. My eyes widened and my hands jumped around trying to stop the mess from happening. "Eeeep!", I yelped when I slipped on the coke that had spilled on the floor. I clenched my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, preparing for the impact that I was sure would leave a giant bruise on my butt.

Instead of hitting the hardwood floor, I landed in two strong arms. "With your clumsiness, I'm sure it can't get that boring here", his deep voice rumbled in my ear. I laughed,"Could you carry me to the bathroom? My feet are kinda sticky now." He chuckled and took me to the bathroom.

I scrubbed the sticky coke off my foot and headed back to the kitchen to clean up the rest of my mess... but there was no mess. "Alucard, you really didn't have to clean it up", I mused. He poked his head around the corner and raised a brow,"I didn't." I held a look of bewilderment on my face,"But-It was-Where did?-Oh my gosh!" I looked at Alucard in shock. He tensed and grabbed my shoulders seriously. "What is it?", he growled as he looked around cautiously as if he sensed another presence in the house. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down closer. "I think I'm going insane!", I nearly yelled.

He stared at me blankly for a few moments. A small smile crept into his face and gradually grew larger and larger until I thought his face was going to rip in half. He started laughing and said,"You never cease to baffle me." He patted my head like I was a puppy.

I just stood there, still confused on what happened to the sticky mess on the floor. As he walked out of the kitchen, he paused to say,"Maybe it was the ghost in your house." I tensed and yelled,"Waahhhh! Alucard wait, there are ghosts?! In my house?!" I ran after him. He laughed again at my little freak out session. "Oh my god, I knew Aunt Suzie from my third foster family was haunting me! Oh no no no! She's gonna steal all of my quarters, I have to find them!", I screamed as I ran to my room to my beloved stash of quarters. Alucard grabbed my wrist and laughed again. "What are you doing? Let go so I can save my precious!", I yelled and thrashed around. "It was me who cleaned it up", he said, still laughing. I paused and slapped him on the arm. "How dare you trick me like that! Making me think I was insane...", I muttered the last part.

"Weren't you wanting to go somewhere tonight?", he asked. I nodded. "You ever been roller skating?", I asked. He raised a brow and said,"Roller-what?" I frowned. He really was the No-Life King. "Roller skating. You know, when you put the shoes on your feet that have wheels on the bottom so you can roll around and it's dark in the big room with all the cool lights and stuff? I mean, I'm horrible at it, but it's fun when I have help keeping my balance...", I explained. He laid on the couch. "Go get ready. I'm going to take a nap before we leave, then we can go do the things that humans do for 'fun'." I smirked as he covered his face with the red fedora.

Integra had sent blood packets for Alucard a couple of days ago. I quickly grabbed a blood packet out of the fridge and set it in boiling water, knowing that he would like it if it was warm like fresh blood would be. I stuck a thermometer in it until it was just the right temperature and I took the packet out. I poured it in a glass and threw the packet away. The blood smelled of metallic, a little sweet, and

good. It smelled good.

My curiosity got the better of me. I stuck one finger in the glass and swirled it around in the blood. I slowly pulled my finger out of the glass of thick red liquid and popped it in my mouth.

And, oh my stars, it tasted amazing. I felt a new sense of energy surge through me. I felt canines start to emerge from my mouth and I wanted to drink all of the warm and delicious blood.

"What the hell was that?", Alucard yelled as he ran in the room. I could feel my pupils turning to slits and my breathing was ragged. He stared at me in shock. I gripped the sides of my head. "Did you taste the blood?", he asked quietly. A low growl escaped my lips. "Answer me!", he demanded. I nodded and he said,"Drink it."

I didn't need to be told twice. I inhaled the blood in the glass and after a few moments, everything was back to normal. The blood lust was gone. I blinked. "Uhh... what just happened?", I asked. Alucard scowled and said,"We need to leave soon. That power ripple is sure to alert every vampire, witch, werewolf, you name it, within a 50 mile radius." My heart dropped. "If I did that... Then what am I?", I asked. He frowned. "I don't know, but we will find out. Get dressed and pack a few things in a bag or something just in case." I gave a nod and headed to my room to get ready. I slid on some jeans, a pair of thick black boots that only went halfway up my calves, and a black tank top with my signature Hellsing leather jacket. I pulled my hair in a ponytail and grabbed my favorite black and green checkered bag out of my closet. The last time I used this bag was 3 years ago and it was still in tip top condition. I wondered if it was the spell book inside it that kept it that way.

I ran downstairs and shoved the remaining blood packets in the bag. I grabbed my black glock and loaded three magazines before shoving them in my bag, along with two cases of bullets. I shoved a fourth loaded magazine into the glock and put it on safety before sticking it in it's holster on my hip. I grabbed two knives and hid one in my boot and the other in my bra, you know, just in case an emergency happens.

"Okay, let's go", I said. We walked outside and Alucard said,"C'mon, get on my back." I hopped on his back and hung on tightly as he ran through the woods. He stopped abruptly and growled. "Father Anderson..", he muttered. I squeaked when Alucard dropped me on the ground.

"Hello, yae heathen. Hand over thae lass", his accent was thick. Alucard smirked,"You're not getting her." I heard something snarling and whipped around to see Hans. He looked angry. Alucard noticed the were and he scowled. "Hehe... I'm gonna die..", I muttered.

HEEE HE HE HEEEEE

I glanced at the evil looking females to my left who produced the horrible shrieking laughter. Witches. "Scarlett. Don't. Move.", Alucard warned.

"Hey, hottie. You caused that vibrating thing in the air?", I merely looked at the newly arrived vampires, not wanting to answer his question. "Yeah, what are you?", one of the witches asked wearily. My eyes bounced around from person to person. "She's going to be my mate!", Hans yelled in a German like accent. "Nae! She will be mine, bringin' holiness to thae earth at my side!", the witches laughed. "We want her! She possesses the power to control spells, she's obviously some type of witch", another witch called out. "I smell the blood she drank. So she's mine, bitches, cause only vampires drink blood!", a vampire taunted.

While Alucard joined the comments and insults, I was getting fed up.

"SHUT UP YOU INSOLENT IDIOTS!", I yelled. They paused in shock. I felt my blood boiling with anger. "I will NOT be owned by anyone! The only being that will ever have a chance at owning me is him!", I pointed at Alucard who looked surprised,"But not if it's over this stupid 'power' that I have. I'm a psychotic human and that's it! I will not sit here and be talked about like some prize or trophy. I am a grown woman and all you mutts, mosquitos, Catholics, and bitches-I mean witches- can kiss my insane human ass because I'm done with this!", I finished my outburst with a huff. I only got one reply and that was the murderous looks on their faces, but that was enough for me to come to the conclusion,

"I'm going to die."


	11. Hide And Seek

I felt Alucard's arms wrap around me and the world around me swirled. I was a little dizzy at first but surprise replaced that when I realized we had just appeared in front of the rollerskating rink.

"Why are we here?", I asked. He smirked,"You wanted to be here, and we need to blend in." I smiled and pulled his sleeve,"Well c'mon! Let's go!"

?'s P.O.V.

I paced around the metal room. "What information do we have on the girl?", I asked. My servant answered,"We found a hair sample. She has tested negative for everything, including human, we... we are not sure what she is. This information has completely baffled all of our scientists." I chuckled evilly,"Maybe she is one of them." My servant trembled in fear,"One of them? No, it can't be... they went extinct over 2 centuries ago! Abraham killed the last one! You don't think... any survived.. do you?"

I straightened my posture,"Do not fear, my loyal servant. If she is one of them, we will dispose of her in the traditional way. I don't care how innocent she is, if she is one then I will see to it that she is tortured in nearly every way possible before we cleanse her soul by the name of our lord. Then she will perish along with the rest. Do I make my self clear?" My servant saluted,"Y-Yes sir!" And he left. I threw my head back in laughter. Oh what fun this would be, indeed!

Scarlett's P.O.V.

"W-Whoa!", I flailed my arms to keep my balance. Alucard laughed and rolled circles around me. "When did humans come up with this? I find it quite enjoyable", he said. I huffed,"Can you please help me?" He chuckled and rolled away from me. Here I was, stuck in the middle of the roller and about to bust my butt. I frowned and desperately tried to make my way to Alucard, who was being gawked at by a group of insanely gorgeous girls.

There goes my luck.

A bad feeling settled in my stomach. Like something bad was going to happen tonight. I shrugged it off as my nervousness.

I heard a familiar laugh and turned around. There he was, my ex, Timothy. His girlfriend was beside him, clinging to his arm. I blushed furiously. I bet I looked like a complete idiot. I was on the verge of releasing some frustrated tears when I felt a hand grab my wrist.

"A-Alucard? What are you doing? You're gonna embarrass yourself helping me!", I said in a loud whisper. "That's your ex, am I correct?", he asked, looking pointedly at Timothy. "How did you know?", I asked. "You just told me", he smirked. I almost fell when he caught me and pulled me close to his side. I blushed even more. "Let's show that pathetic wimp just how much he's missing out on", he grinned evilly. "Alucard, what are you-eep!", he unbuttoned my jacket to show my low cut tank top which revealed some cleavage. Then he pulled my hair out of it's ponytail. "I look ridiculous, there's no need in trying to make me look appealing", I said in an attempt to stop him. He rolled us over to a spot near my ex and stopped.

His cold breath brushed against my ear as he whispered,"Just go with it." I was about to protest, but his lips covered mine. My eyes fluttered close and I melted into his arms. He pushed me against the wall and pressed he chest against mine. His tongue licked my lips before he pulled away and smiled in satisfaction. He grabbed my hand and pulled me along with him, leaving my ex stunned.

I giggled like a little girl as he dragged me across the roller rink back to where our stuff was. "They're here, let's go", he said quickly. That snapped me out of my lovey dovey trance and I said,"What!?" His hand clamped over my mouth. "Be quiet! Put your shoes in your bag and let's go", he said. "But we can't just steal-" "Watch me", he interrupted and rolled me to the man at the front. "We are taking these skates", Alucard said. "I'm sorry sir but-" "There is no problem", Alucard said. The man's eyes glowed red and he repeated,"There... is no... problem." The vampire dragged me out of the door. "Don't ever use that on me", I said. "I would, only if it was necessary", he replied. I frowned,"But you find a lot of things necessary. Like killing people." He only laughed and kneeled on the ground. I rolled my eyes as I climbed on his back and kept my arms tightly around his neck.

He pulled out his phone and dialed Integra's number. "Hello", she said. I yanked the phone out of his hand and said,"Get here now! They're all after me and I don't know why!" Alucard growled and yanked the phone away.

I didn't listen to their conversation. I was suspicious about the red eyes staring us down. I tapped his shoulder. "Hold on", he said in annoyance. "But-", I protested but he interrupted me and continued his conversation. The eyes were getting closer. "Alucard!", I yelled.

"What?", he asked after he paused his conversation with Integra. All the eyes disappeared and I blinked. "But there were just a bunch of red eyes watching us..", I trailed off. He snorted,"Maybe you are going insane." I glared at him.

Alucard continued his conversation with Integra and the eyes returned. I started trembling. I had this deep foreboding feeling in my stomach. Something bad was about to happen. Alucard shut his phone and said,"They'll be here in about 30 minutes give or take." I didn't acknowledge what he said and he turned his head to look at me. "You look like you seen a ghost", he joked but I wasn't laughing.

My stomach churned disturbingly and I felt like we were running out of time for something. But what? Why did I feel like this? Alucard set me down and grabbed chin, forcing me to look at him. "Scarlett, what's the mat-"

BANG! 


	12. Stronger Than Death

My stomach churned disturbingly and I felt like we were running out of time for something. But what? Why did I feel like this? Alucard set me down and grabbed my chin, forcing me to look at him. "Scarlett, what's the mat-"

BANG!

Everything was in slow motion. I was ripped away from Alucard by the force of the bullet that went through me. Blood splattered everywhere, painting the ground with my thick red liquid.

I hit the ground hard. I heard Alucard scream my name, but the sound was distant. Then suddenly everything started speeding up and I gasped for air. I was choking on my own blood. I turned to my side and tried to breathe a little better. I felt Alucard pick up my limp body and growl.

The muffled voices were everywhere. Alucard looked at me with pleading eyes,"You're not going to die. I promise." My dying heart skipped a beat and I saw darkness swirling around my vision. My eyes rolled and everything went black.

I woke up in a grey open space. There was nothing but grey. I couldn't distinguish between the walls and the floor.

"Why are you here, my child?", a deep voice spoke. I turned around and saw a man in black. He had these deep orange eyes and this look on his face that rivaled Alucard's. "I was shot", I stood up in an attempt to be brave,"And who are you?" He stared for a moment as if trying to see if I was worthy enough to know his name and answered,"I am Death. I will let you live on one condition." I tilted my head in curiosity. "Beat me in a fight", he said. My eyes bulged.

Was this dude kidding?

"I don't have any weapons", I stammered. He laughed and said,"Use your gun. If you hit me then you will be free to go." My gun?

I felt my hip and sure enough, my glock was still there. "Aim wisely." I snapped my head to where the voice came from. "Alucard! What are you doing here?", I asked. "To watch", he said as if it were obvious. I turned back to Death and he smiled,"Go ahead, shoot!"

I shot and he dodged. "You're going to have to do better than that, Skin-walker!" I frowned at the nickname he used. What the hell was a 'skin-walker'?

After three more shots, I caught on to his pattern. He was spelling out a letter of my name each time he dodged. I held back a smirk at my success. This time he would dodge in the shape of the letter 'L'. I aimed. So that meant he was going to duck and roll to my right...

BANG! BANG!

Blood soaked the clothing around his shoulder and he grinned widely. "Wonderful! I haven't been injured in nearly 5 centuries, Alucard himself was the first one to leave a mark on me. You have my utmost respect, Dear Scarlett. You may go", he said. My jaw almost hit the floor and I looked at Alucard who was just as stunned as I was.

The grey room disappeared and I appeared in a hospital room. I sat up straight, gasping while Alucard gasped too. He was sitting in a chair at my bedside. Integra jumped but quickly regained her posture before asking,"What was that about?" Alucard laughing loudly and said with pride,"She shot Death! The first woman to win against Death... and she's a skin-walker!" Walter gasped while Integra looked amused. "And what is a skin-walker?", she asked. "We will discuss that later..", Walter replied. He smiled at me and said,"It's good to see you again, Miss Jamille. We have much to catch up on." I smiled back,"Yes we do."

I felt a sharp pain and clutched my abdomen. Alucard lurched forward immediately and wrapped an arm around me to help me sit up. Integra's eyes widened in shock then softened for a few moments before returning back to a stern stare. "Seras will be happy to see you", Integra said over her shoulder before walking out of the door.

Moments later, a spiky blonde headed girl with large boobs burst through the door. "Scarlett!", she yelled before running to give me a hug. I patted her shoulder awkwardly,"Ser-Seras. Can't. Breathe." She released me and blushed before smiling and saying,"I thought I'd never see you again." I laughed and ruffled her hair,"I missed you, too."

"You are zhe girl zhey have been talking about?", a voice said at the door. A man with a long braid and one eye was standing at the door. He looked so familiar...

Seras groaned,"Pip, what are you doing here?" "Well, I came meet zhe girl", he looked at me and squinted his eye,"Do I know you?" My heart drummed against my chest. No way. No fucking way.

"Pip Bernadotte? Dude, we went to the same boot camp when I was 14!", I exclaimed. He laughed and said,"It iz a small world, indeed! Very nice to zee you again, Flame eater." I laughed at the old nickname and saw the confused looks on Seras and Alucard's faces. "Oh, the nickname? It's a long story.", I said sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

Pip ruffled my hair and Alucard wrapped his other arm around me as if to say 'mine'. Seras giggled at his actions.

"I'm off to go hunting!", Pip called as he followed a pretty nurse down the hall. Seras sighed and said,"I better stop him from harassing the nurses. I'll see you later, Scar!" I laughed as I watched her run after Pip.

Alucard gently pushed me down on the bed,"You need to sleep. You've had a tough day." I frowned,"No, I'm not",I stifled a yawn,"tired." He sighed,"What will it take to get you to sleep?" I tapped my chin in thought and said,"If you let me use your coat for a blanket, I'll go to sleep." He grunted and took his coat off and laid it across me. I snuggled into the red fabric and closed my eyes. His scent on the coat lulled me into a much needed sleep.

Alucard's P.O.V.

I watched her snuggle into my coat and fall asleep. The her chest rose and fell softly while she slept. I intertwined my fingers with hers, enjoying the warmth from her small hand. I brought her hand to my mouth and kissed it softly. I leaned back in the chair to take a nap of my own, but I kept my hand locked with Scarlett's. I was proud of my Little Red for defeating Death. At that thought, I closed my eyes in an attempt to get some rest.

Integra's P.O.V.

I watched the vampire as he kissed Scarlett's hand. The vampire had a soft spot for the girl. Never in my years did I think this would happen. It almost made my heart melt, seeing those two. After a few days and they already seemed inseparable. It was just like 3 years ago when she lived at Hellsing...

"Sir Integra", Walter said. I turned to look at him and he hand me a book,"This will answer your question as to what a Skin-walker is." I took the book and read it.

**'**_**Skin-walkers are, by far, the most powerful supernatural discovered. Not only can they disguise themselves as animals but humans as well. Most of these shapeshifters start out with remarkable hair colors, ranging from red to blue. Eye colors will start to change colors with their mood at anywhere between the ages 15-25. Once they have reached full potential, their hair will turn lighter to a shade of white or almost white. If the power goes beyond, hair will most likely turn any color of the shapshifters choosing. This has only been known to happen once. They have the abilities of nearly any other supernatural. Beware. You will rarely see these violent and blood-lusting creatures, but if you should encounter one, you're best chances of survival is to run, hide, and pray that they don't find you. If angered enough, they can and will rip out your very soul.'**_

I shuddered. Scarlett was so... this wasn't her. Although she did have many traits, she would never be cruel enough to take innocent souls without a very good reason. And even then, she would still feel guilty.

"Make sure Alucard reads this, and keep an eye on her. Let me know any changes in her appearance and/or behavior." Walter nodded,"Yes, Sir Integra."

Oh, what a long week this has been.


	13. Full House

Since we were staying in the U.S. for another week, Integra and the others needed a place to stay. Somewhere secluded, no one else around. A large area for the whole Hellsing organization.

That place was my house.

I groaned as I heard Pip and Seras bickering like an old married couple down the hallway, along with Integra who was currently arguing with someone on the phone. Alucard was out traumatizing the Hellsing soldiers who were trying to set up their tents on my large yard. And me?

I was trying to make enough food to feed them all. *sigh*

I ran to grab the tea before it boiled over, but just my luck, it sloshed over the side as I was carrying it to the sink. I hissed in pain and automatically dropped the hot pot on the floor. I flinched, ready for the loud noise and boiling tea to scorch my skin again but it never happened.

I looked at Alucard who had caught the pot without spilling a drop, and he set it in the sink to cool down.

My eyes watered at the pain throbbing in my right hand. It was covered in red and white splotches from the burn. I had the urge to shove it in cold water but I knew that would be the worse thing to do.

"Let me see it", Alucard said. I hesitated before showing him my hand. He held it gently and brought it to his mouth. His tongue slid over the burned flesh, making me quiver at the tingling feeling that rushed through my veins. It was painful yet pleasureful at the same time.

When he finished, my hand was no longer red and hurting. It felt perfectly fine. I flexed it and I smiled,"Thank you, Big Red." "Anything for you, Little Red", he said back.

He watched me finish the supper, which consisted of spaghetti noodles and meat, garlic bread, salad with all varieties of salad toppings. Of course, Integra lent me the money to cook supper for everyone tonight.

Seras walked in the kitchen just as Alucard was walking out. She huffed and plopped down on a barstool with a frown on her face and a furious look in her eyes. He raised a brow and smirked at me, as if saying 'Good luck'.

"What's wrong, hun?" I asked while setting a glass of warm blood in front of her. She frowned even deeper and said,"Ugh! Pip he just...he makes me so mad! I don't understand what he does that makes me so mad but he does! It's extremely frustrating.." I sighed and chuckled,"Ah, the joys of sexual tension." She looked up at me with a deep crimson blush on her face and stuttered,"T-That's not what it is!" I laughed and asked,"Are you sure?"

I left her in the kitchen, deep in thought, as I carried the food out to the large table in my large dining room.

I had a very big house so room and space was never a problem. I had plenty of it. It was just the fact that I didn't have enough bedrooms for the soldiers so they had to sleep in special tents outside.

We all sat down at the table to eat the delicious food. Alucard and Serashad their own share of blood. I sat between Alucard and Pip.

"Hey, Pipsqueak", I whispered. Pip raised a brow at me and I told him,"You need to ask Seras on a date." He grinned and said,"I know. I'm just waiting for zhe right time." This time, it was Alucard's turn to join in the conversation,"What do you mean 'waiting for the right time'?" Pip laughed quietly and said,"Yes! I want it to be special just for her. Everything about a date for be special and extravagant!" Alucard seemed to ponder over his words while sipping on his blood wine.

I squealed fan girlish type of way,"That's so sweet!" Pip smiled proudly and leaned back in the chair. He lost his balance and fell back, accidentally kicking his plate up. The plate flew across the table and right on Seras's head.

Oops.

She fumed and raked the spaghetti off of her head. "I've had enough of your bullshit, Pip!" She grabbed a handful of her own food and chucked it right at Pip, who ducked, and the spaghetti smacked me right in the face. I fell back against Alucard, a domino affect went off as I caused him to slam into the next soldier, who slammed into the next soldier. This went on for a couple of minutes before I stood in the middle of the food fight and yelled,"ENOUGH! I want this mess cleaned up, NOW!" All the soldiers flinched at my voice and began cleaning up the mess. I watched until everything was cleaned spotless.

"I'm sorry, Scar. I was just really angry, I thought he threw it at me..", Seras hung her head. I put a hand on her shoulder and said,"Hey, it's fine. I get a little too moody sometimes too. Don't tell anyone I said this but I thought it was really funny." She giggled,"You did?" I nodded my head and we gossiped about everything that happened during the food fight.

"And when that brownie hit Alucard and he-" "I what?" I slowly turned to Alucard, who interrupted my sentence, and Seras quickly scooted away and out of my room. Now it was just Alucard and I.

"Um-I-We were talking about the food fight", I said. He chuckled and grabbed a strand of my hair, twirling it around his finger. "You've seemed very tense today. How about I help you", he leaned in close,"relax a little." I blushed furiously. There was no way out of this predicament, his hands pressed on the wall on either side of my head. His nose almost touching mine.

He picked me up and held me against the wall with his body pressed up against mine. His lips smashed onto mine in a hot and fiery kiss. He used his tongue expertly and ran it across mine, massaging it. I moaned into the kiss and felt him smirk. His hand roamed upward underneath my shirt to cup my breast. I took a deep shaky breath as he massaged it slowly.

"Wrap your legs around my waist", he whispered. I did so and felt him buckle against me and growl. I felt his clothes length throb against my thigh. Heat rose to my cheeks and I felt my self getting wetter from the intimate embrace. He groped my butt and walked to my bed, throwing me down.

Before I knew it, our clothes were tossed aside, only leaving our undergarments. His tongue slid over my cleavage and up toward my neck. He stopped abruptly with a groan and rolled over on the other side of my bed.

His arms wrapped around my waist and he nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck. My heart beat slowed down and I started to relax. He pulled the cover over us and moved me so that I laid on top of him, my head resting on his chest. He kissed the top of my head and said,"You didn't think I'd go that far, did you?" I thought for a moment and said,"Well I was really hoping you wouldn't. I'm not ready for that yet.." "Do not worry, love. I would never force you into something like that." I smiled and closed my eyes,"Goodnight, Big Red." I felt his chest rumble slightly from a chuckled and he whispered,"Goodnight, Little Red."


	14. Fever

I heaved. And heaved. And heaved.

Nothing came up. There was nothing else left in my stomach to throw up.

It was 2:30 in the morning and I had woken up feeling sick. I had made it to the bathroom just in time.

Seras stumbled in sleepily and gasped. She grabbed a washcloth and knelt down beside me, wiping my face. I breathed heavily and leaned back against the wall. "Are you okay?", she asked, concern written across her face. "Yeah, I'm fin-HUAAGHHH!", I jumped up and started heaving again.

"What is going on?", I heard Integra's voice at the door. Her footsteps stopped beside me and her hand pressed across my forehead. "Seras, get a thermometer from the first aid unit, now", she demanded. "Y-Yes Sir", Seras stuttered and ran out of the bathroom.

"Drink some water. You need it. You're getting dehydrated already." Integra handed me a bottle of water and I drank about a fourth of the water. After a couple of minutes, I threw up the only liquid in my stomach and Integra frowned,"If you can't get liquid to stay down within the next day, we're taking you to the hospital."

"Why would she need to go to the hospital?" I jumped at Alucard's voice and turned to look at him. His glare softened when he saw me. "Are you alright?", he asked. I nodded and stood up,"I just need a little medicine and rest that's all." "Here it is, Sir", Seras rushed in with the thermometer. Integra have it to me and I put the smaller end of the electronic thermometer in my mouth.

A few minutes later, it beeped. Integra took the thermometer and immediately said,"Put her in a cold bath." I gawked at her before shaking my head and saying,"No! I am NOT going in a cold bath!"

"Seras, come with me. Alucard", Integra gave him a stern stare and he smirked. With that, the two girls left the room and locked the door behind him. At that moment, I hated myself for accidentally putting the doorknob on backwards. Now we were locked in.

He reached around me and turned on the cold water in the tub. I try to swerve around and away from him, but he was too fast. He picked me up and I yelled at him,"Put me down! Alucard, I swear on every ounce of blood you've drank, if you don't*COUGH COUGH*"

I covered my mouth as I coughed. I felt something wet and warm. I didn't know what I expected to see on my hand. Mucus maybe? No. Instead my palm was covered in blood. Sticky, warm, and thick blood.

Alucard frowned and set me down on the floor. He grabbed my hand and smelled the blood and growled,"This blood is from your lungs. This isn't good. Please, just get in the cold back for now." I frowned by took off my shirt and pants, only leaving my bra, tank top, an underwear. I stepped in the cold bath which felt surprisingly good on my feverish skin. I sunk down until only my head stayed above the water.

Alucard grabbed a pair of scissors off my shelf and used one side to cut into the palm of his hand. Then he held it over my mouth. "Drink my blood. It will help you heal", he told me. Before I could argue, the blood dripped into my mouth. The sweet taste filled my mouth and a warm satisfaction settled in the out of my stomach. It was like I had needed the taste of blood. Like my body...craved for it.

He leaned against the wall, checking my temperature every now and then. He checked it again one last time and said,"It's low enough that you can get out. You need to rest." I nodded, no longer feeling dehydrated. It must've been his blood that refreshed me a little.

I stepped out of the tub, shivering and chattering my teeth. Alucard's draped his trench coat around my cold body and it's warmth engulfed me. The coat soaked up the water on my skin but the coat never felt wet. It was weird, like it was absorbent yet waterproof somehow.

I pushed the complicated thought out of my head, realizing he's a vampire that can turn into a swarm of bats and survive getting his head chopped off. Anything can happen with him.

He picked me up with the coat still wrapped around me securely and took me to my room. He laid me on the bed, pulling the covers over me, but left the coat with me. He was about to walk away but I grabbed his wrist and looked deeply in his crimson eyes. I flushed and whispered,"Please...stay."

His expression softened and he pulled the covers back to lay beside me. I smiled as he laid his head on my chest, his arms wrapping around me protectively. I wrapped an arm around his neck and use my other hand to play with his silky black hair. I rested my chin on the top of his head and grinned goofily.

How perfect could this moment get?

And just then, a half-naked Pip ran by my open bedroom door with an angry Seras running behind him with a blow dryer in hand, probably about to be used to knock him out. "DELETE IT!","Seras yelled. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Can't you take zhe joke?", I heard Pip say. "IF YOU EVER PUT A DILDO IN MY BED AGAIN-"

BANG!

SMASH!

BATHUD BATHUD BATHUD

I laughed as I heard the sound of Pip falling down my staircase. I felt Alucard chuckle also. Oh yes. This moment was more than perfect.


	15. Coffee AndBrownies?

I woke up hacking my lungs out. Not literally. Alucard grunted beside me and sat up. He grabbed a few tissues off my nightstand and handed them to me so that I could blow my stuffy nose.

"I hope this pneumonia crap goes away soon. This sucks." I groaned and cuddled into my pillows. Alucard picked me up and carried me to the other side of my room. "What are you doing?", I asked. "Taking you to sleep in my coffin with me", he answered.

He'd been sharing my bed with me for the past few days so I could understand how he missed sleeping in his coffin. "It is not just for my benefit, it will help you heal faster also." I blushed. Oops. I forgot that he could read minds.

He laid down in his coffin, still holding me. I snuggled into his chest. I felt his breathing underneath me and I knew he had fallen asleep. Instead of sleeping, I looked at his face. Memorizing every detail.

What does this make us?

I pondered over that question. Do vampires ever have boyfriends or girlfriends? As far as I knew, they only had mates. Just another person to make babies with.

God, I hope that's not the only reason Alucard acts like this toward me.

I pushed that thought out of my head. Deciding that I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, I got up out of the coffin. Alucard grunted but didn't fully wake up.

The wooden floor creaked beneath my feet as I made my way to the kitchen. The microwave read 5:57. I opened the cabinet above it and grabbed a container of coffee grounds.

After the coffee had finished brewing, I made a cup of my own. Adding a reasonable amount of creamer and a little sugar, I sipped at the coffee while I took out a bowl of brownies that a friend of mine had made for me.

My eyes flickered to the dining room where Seras stood, rubbing her eyes drowsily. She yawned and I rose my cup,"Want some coffee and brownies?"

She beamed and nodded,"I'll have to drink blood right after, but I would love to have some coffee! Gosh, the last time I've had brownies was when I was human." She walked to the coffee pot, fixing herself a whole cup and grabbing a few brownies, before sitting across from me. She almost immediately started scarfing down the brownies.

I rose my brow at her as she started giggling uncontrollably. "Uh, Seras? Why are you laughing like a deranged psycho?" After I had said that, her giggling turn into a full blown laughter.

I finished off my fourth brownie. I stared at her, and she fell backwards out of her seat, still laughing. I started laughing also and found that I couldn't stop laughing either.

"Sc-Scar-AHAHAHA-you-HAHAAAH!", she tried to talk but her laughing had kept her from it.

Our laughter rang through the house until Integra, Alucard, and Pip appeared in the kitchen. "What on earth is going on?", Integra demanded. We couldn't answer, still laughing our asses off at nothing.

Alucard picked up the note written by my friend, Della, when she have me the brownies. I didn't read it but from Alucard's face, he wasn't the slightest bit amused.

"They're made with...", Alucard paused and Integra glared at him with impatience. "They're made with what?", she asked. Alucard frowned,"Marijuana."

Alucard's P.O.V.

Pip broke into a fit of laughter. I glared at him. My master sighed and punched the bridge of her nose,"Just take them to their rooms." I threw Scarlett over my shoulder and took her to her room.

I shuddered as her lips brushed across my neck.

_'No, you can't think like that right now. You'd be taking advantage of her and she'd never forgive you for it.'_

I dropped her unceremoniously on the floor. "Ouch", she muttered and rubbed her sore backside. I was about to leave the when she screamed. I whipped around, expecting a vampire or maybe a werewolf to be standing at her window, but instead, she pointed at...nothing. Just the empty corner of her room.

"What", I growled with impatience. "I-It's a p-p-purple smurf! R-Right there!", she stuttered, her eyes wide with fright.

Great, just great.

"Do you want me to dispose of it for you?", I asked. She nodded her head vigorously, not taking her eyes off the dark corner. I sighed and walked over to the corner and stomped on the 'purple smurf'.

She smiled and relaxed,"Thanks!" I only grunted in response and walked out of her room.

After about an hour, I was headed to Scarlett's room to check on her. I felt...weird when I wasn't around her. Almost as if I was missing something. It was utterly boring without the little redhead that I've grown soft for-

"AAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The bloody murder scream vibrated through my ears. Normally I would find pleasure in that sound but for the first time in 5 centuries, my heart cringed at the noise. If someone dare to hurt my queen...

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I laid on my bed. Thankfully the brownies had worn off and I was back to normal. I wonder what Alucard's doing-

SWISH!

My head whipped around to face the window. There, a silhouette stood. From the looks of it, it was a man. I started to tremble with fear as the silhouette started moving to unlock the window.

Like liquid, the silhouettes melted into my room. Goosebumps traveled up my spine and down my forearms. I began breathing heavily because of my fright and the adrenaline running through me.

Everything was still and quiet. A tension in the air was building up and a knife spiraled through the air, right into my torso. A bloody murder scream escaped my lips and the man appeared out of the shadows and lunged at me.


	16. Kidnapped

I tried to fight back but I was losing blood fast. It was no use. I knew I was gonna die.

My vision turned black and splotchy. I didn't remember much of the rest of the kidnapping until we arrived in an old run down building. When the man entered, still carrying me, I was blinded by all the bright lights.

The man laid me on a cold metal table and strapped my wrists and ankles before stabbing my thigh with a large needle. I jolted at the sudden pain but felt my torso start healing, which, by the way, was a very strange feeling.

I finally got a good look at the man. He had bright red hair and golden eyes just like mine. He looked about two years younger than me and stood about 6 feet tall. His hair sprayed across his forehead in a handsomely messy way just above his eyes.

He saw me staring at him and looked me dead in the eyes. Something was very familiar about them. He looked away quickly, as if he had been shocked and glanced at me while muttering a "Sorry". I noticed what looked like a metal collar around his neck. Maybe that shocked him...

He sighed and patted my head before walking out.

?'s P.O.V.

"Did he get the girl?", I asked my servant. "Yes, Doctor Splevich", he bowed respectfully. I chuckled,"Very good. We will start the tests in 5 minutes." My servant gawked at me,"Why do we have to use her? We just caught a male one! Maybe even the last male-" "SILENCE", I yelled. The young boy cowered under my gaze and I continued,"The females are much stronger. If we can get her to side with us then we will have more than enough power for our army. Get the cell ready."

Scarlett's P.O.V.

4 months went by. I haven't had any human contact since the day they put me in this cell. I get my food through a little slot under the door, although it wasn't much and I was getting thinner and thinner by the week. Sanity was slowly taking over my mind. Everything was different. Ever since the stimulation machines...

I now know what I am. A skin walker, also known as the legendary shapeshifter. And the guy that kidnapped me, that was my long lost brother who is being controlled by the evil doctor.

"Please", I croaked out. Of course, no one heard me. I felt empty. About a week after being kidnapped, I felt a need for Alucard. It was like being without water, when I was without Alucard. My very life was draining from me, slowly and painfully.

The potion.

That's why I had a need for him. The stupid curse, he didn't love me. He lusted for me. All those moments...

A few tears streamed down my cheeks as I sobbed. I missed Seras. I missed Integra and Walter and Pip. I missed all the soldiers that I bonded with like siblings. The way we joke and pranked. I hated myself for ever leaving Hellsing in the first place, I was such a fool. Why on earth did I think that pathetic vampire could kill them? Alucard would've never let that happen.

Alucard.

I wailed louder, feeling miserable an heartbroken. How could he play with my emotions when I loved him oh so dearly. He was my steady rock to stand on and now he was merely an anchor, weighing down on my hopes and emotions.

Oh how cruel life can be.

Alucard's P.O.V.

4 months since she left. I was angry. How could she use me like that? All those sickly sweet moments we had, I cherished them, and it was all in vain.

The potion did this.

And now I was even more cruel without her. For the first time in centuries, I felt despicably heartbroken. How could I have ever believed that she could love a monster like me? I was a fool. Stupid petty human emotions.

I needed to find her, to protect the precious little life of her soul. She was the one who made me feel happiness again. She made me smile and mean it. Her clumsiness kept me on my toes, there was never a dull moment with her.

I missed her. Her pranks and jokes. Her bright smiles and those golden pools of life. The way she would run through the halls of Hellsing at 6 in the morning just to let everyone know that she had made breakfast and, of course, everyone would get up to eat with her. Not just because they liked her food but because everyone loved to see the smile on her face when she saw how much everyone liked her being there to do these kinds of things for her.

A few bloody tears spilled down my cheeks. I didn't want to think she ran away to play dead again but I couldn't help it. She ran away once, she would do it again. But the Scarlett I knew wouldn't do that again to the people she bonded with so dearly.

Scarlett.

A cry of anguish escaped my throat and I hung my head in defeat. My sadness had won over my anger.

Oh how cruel life can be.


	17. The Symbolizing

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I felt something burning in the pit of my stomach. It wasn't a painful sensation but a familiar one. It spread through my body and I gasped as the feeling engulfed me.

It was almost heavenly. My shackles had dropped to the floor, releasing my body, which was no longer human. I had transformed into a wolf.

My coat was golden with a small tint of red. My body was lean and well built, easily capable of ripping others to shreds.

I growled as my cell door creaked open. "Now calm down, Scarlett. Doctor Splevich needs you", his small assistant, which was a young boy that had been used for an experiment and was turned to half dog, half human, had tried to calm me. I barked and said,"Doctor Splevich my ass! That bastard can eat shit for all I care!"

I darted toward the boy who froze in shock, but instead of harming him, I leapt over him with ease and continued running through the halls. I wasn't sure where I was going but I was hoping to find a way out of the hellhole.

I stopped in front of a door, which had a few symbols on it. I growled once more before I was forced to turn back to my human form, much of my energy was drained from my body. "Ahh, there you are." I whipped my head around to see the bastard himself. He chuckled and said,"Like my sacred room? It's made just for you and your brother. But he's already had his turn, haven't you, Eli." My brother hung his head in shame, a small, barely noticeable snarl on his lips.

"You're fucking crazy if you think I'm going in there!", I yelled and turned to run. "Eli", the doctor said simply and the next moment I was pinned by my own brother. "Put her in the room. I'll be back with my things in a few minutes to begin the symbolizing", he said and walked out of sight.

I was shackled to the wall and screamed in fury at my brother. How could he do this to me? His own sister?

"Please, Elijah, you have to listen to me. Please just let me go!", I begged for his mercy but he only frowned and said,"Don't you understand? I'm under his control for life. I can never get out of this bond that he made. And now, you'll end up the same way. Maybe it won't be as painful." He walked out of my sight, gently closing the thick metal door behind him.

My heart throbbed painfully but I didn't allow a single tear to cross my cheek. I wouldn't let him control me and I would be sure of it. I would find a way. I would.

The doctor reappeared and I struggled against the chains holding me down. "Nah-ah-ah!" He waved a finger at me disapprovingly and I spat at him. He replied by back handing my face.

"Fuck you", I said with venom dripping off my words. He scrunched his nose up at my words and I smirked. My smirk was wiped off my face when his brief case revealed two gloves that looked uncannily like Alucard's.

"Do you like them? They are much like the No-Life Kings gloves. These will be used to make your bonds much like his was used for his bonds." I gaped at the gloves he was holding. Alucard had only told me a couple of things about his bonding. One of those being that it was the most terrifyingly excruciating things that he had ever experienced. And for him to feel that much pain, I knew it was going to be even worse for me.

Without another word, he slipped the gloves onto my hands. Then he took out three nails and a large hammer. He set them on the table before lighting about 20 candles all around the room. They were each scented differently, that much I could tell.

He picked up the hammer and a single nail and smiled at me,"Forgive me if this hurts, my dear." I was about to ask him what he was doing until I saw him walking toward my left hand. My eyes widened in horror, the pupils growing extremely small in fright, and I struggled to get free. Then I thought of one last option that I had forgotten until now.

My necklace.

"W-Wait! Just let me do one final thing!", I pleaded. He rose a brow and I continued,"Can I hold my necklace one last time? In case I don't make it?" He thought it over before sighing and nodding his head,"Make it quick."

He released the one shackle momentarily and I grabbed my necklace, opening it, and touching the middle. The red light underneath my finger gave me a little warmth and I smiled weakly. Hopefully, this would alert him, and maybe he would come looking for me.

I let go and my wrist was, once again, shackled to the wall. I closed my eyes as I saw him pull the hammer back, ready to strike the nail into my hand, to pin it to the wall.

Alucard's P.O.V.

I was laying on Scarlett's bed, breathing in her scent, which smelled of sweet morning dew and vanilla. A very unique yet amazing scent. I reminisced all the memories with her and that's when I felt it.

I jerked up off the bed and downstairs where everyone immediately turned to me expectantly. The warm and protective feeling spreading through my body with the alert. The tension in the air thickened, and shattered when my words sliced through the thick air,

"I know where she is."

I disappeared in a swarm of bats, leaving one behind for the others to follow, and I continued my quest to find Scarlett and bring her home with me, safe and sound.

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I almost screamed in agony when the nail broke through my flesh and bone, also hitting the wall behind it. I wasn't going to give him the pleasure of hearing my cries and screams.

Once he had nailed both hands to the wall, he moved on to my feet. I was lifted above the ground when he nailed my hands so now my feet were no longer touching the floor.

He put one foot over the other before taking out the longest nail out of the 3 he had started off with and hammered it through my feet. I bit down on my lip so hard that I could taste the red liquid seeping from the self inflicted would.

He took out a book and began reading many words. I heard a few sentences when he said,"Only think of me, no one else." So I did the opposite and thought of someone else,

Alucard.

I stared at the wall behind him, thinking of Alucard instead of the pathetic doctor. With every ancient chant, an agonizing pain shot through my body. It was the worse thin I had ever felt, like my mind was being ripped apart by some unknown and unseen force.

I began to wail in pain but never let my mind linger off my thoughts of Alucard. I couldn't let that happen. I needed to stay in control and not let the evil man take control of me.

He said one last chant and my whole body stilled. It was now done. When the doctor tried to order me though, I didn't even flinch, which angered him greatly.

"You unworthy wench! Who the hell were you thinking of? You weren't thinking of me, were you? That's why the bonds aren't working! You little-", he grabbed my by the throat and started to choke me. "Your service is no longer required, since you will not be of any help. You will die", I gagged as I tried to get air into my lungs. Blackness was starting to cloud my vision until the doctor suddenly let go and glared at the doorway, where a gun was aimed at him.

"Stay away from the woman."


	18. I Thought Of You

"Stay away from the woman."

The doctor grunted and took a single step away from me.

"A-A-Alu-Alucard?", I managed to choke out. He gave me one long look and I hung my head. I knew e was angry that I had left him alone again. But it wasn't my fault this time, was it? Or did he give me that look because because he really didn't love me? Then why would he be here to save me...

The potion.

I groaned inwardly. That's why he had to protect me! Because if I die then he might also die. I knew it, I knew it, I knew it. The bastard doesn't care about me...

I gritted my teeth and let a couple of tears spill across my cheeks.

"You will die, you filthy swine", Alucard spat out. In a flash, his arm went right through the doctor's chest. Blood leaked out of the doctor's mouth and his eyes were wide in fear and shock. Alucard slowly pulled his arm out, causing much pain for the man. But he could never feel all the pain he deserves. He would die before he could.

One by one, Alucard ripped his limbs from his body before finally ripping the head off of the shrieking doctor.

I saw the doctor fall, blood spurting out of his body. I looked at Alucard in fear. I flinched at the pained look he gave me.

"Tell me." I looked up at him in confusion. "Tell me, who you were thinking of while he was putting the bonds on you", he said and turned his back toward me. I stared at the ground before whispering,"I thought of you..."

He whirled around in shock. Did I do something wrong? I looked at him through my watery eyes. He walked until he was right in front of me and stopped to look at me. "I cannot believe you were actually able to survive this...especially with your health. You wouldn't have lasted two more days in this place", he seemed to be speaking to himself. "This is going to hurt", he reached for the nail in my right hand and yanked it out. I wailed in pain.

He did the same for the other two nails and I fell to the ground. Alucard dropped to his knees and held my limp body against his. I pushed away from him and fell on the cold and wet floor. I shivered and curled up, muttering,"You don't care about me...it's that damn potion..."

Suddenly I was yanked off the ground and pinned against the wall. Alucard's face was dangerously close to mine,"I don't love you? How can you say that! I've stayed awake nearly every night since you were taken from me, just thinking about you coming home safe, hoping that I could see your face again. And then, when I have finally found you, you say that I don't love you?! I think it is the other way around. You couldn't care for a monster like me and I can't say I blame you."

He let go, turning his back to face me, and I fell on all fours,"It's that potion!" I screamed at him, letting more tears fall to the floor,"You lust for me and that's all! The potion has made you want me. You never wanted me before that stupid potion!" He slowly approached me before taking me in his arms once again. He spoke softly in my ear,"Don't you understand? That potion wore off days after we drank it."

My eyes widened and my breathing stopped. So all those feelings of being empty and needing him with me, it wasn't the potion? And all those times we were together, he really meant it?

I stared up at him, his red eyes staring into my golden ones. "Alucard, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't-", his lips pressed against mine gently, interrupting my apology. My eyes fluttered close and I melted into the sweet embrace. Oh how I longed to be held like this again.

Our moment was short lived as I was pulled away from him. I gasped and a gun was pressed to my back. "One move and I'll shoot her", I recognized the voice. My brother...

"How could you do this to me? Your own sister? Haven't I suffered enough-" "SILENCE!" I flinched at the loudness of his voice. "You may be my sister by blood, but that no longer matters to me. I have no use for a sister. I only wish to take down the No-Life King, and to do that, I'll use you", he laughed maniacally. I shuddered as he pressed the barrel of his gun further into my back.

"What will be your choice, vampire? The girls life or your own?", he asked. Alucard glared at my evil brother.

The two had a stare down before Alucard smirked,"I think I'll choose both." Suddenly, my brother was yanked to the ground. His finger pulled the trigger but missed me by a long shot and hit the ceiling.

"Ah! My mini mignonette! It is good to see you again!" I knew that voice. I turned to see Pip and some of his soldiers holding my brother down. Integra stepped through the doorway and said,"We will bring him in for questioning." She looked at me, took her glasses off, and smiled,"It is a pleasure to see that you have pulled through, once again."

A flash of blonde stopped in front of me, and started to inspect my wounds. "Oh! Scarlett, you're hurt! I'm so sorry! I'm so so sorry you had to go through this-" I held my hand up to stop her and said,"Seras, it's okay. I'm gonna be okay." The blonde sobbed and hugged me. I flinched at the contact that I hadn't felt in so long but didn't push her away.

After a few minutes, everyone had left, leaving Alucard to take me back to my house so that we could pack up and leave to Hellsing.

"Scarlett", Alucard whispered and closed the gap between us. I stepped back against the wall. He put a gloved hand on the wall beside my head and snaked his other arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him. "I love you", he pressed his lips against mine in a fiery and passionate kiss. "I love you too", I replied in between kisses.

Later that night, or should I say early that morning, we had packed up and climbed into one of Integra's private jets. She had two, one for the wild geese and my brother, and one for us.

I laid on the couch in the back of the jet to catch up on some much needed sleep. After a couple of minutes I had drifted off to sleep, not to be awaken until we landed.


	19. I Quit

People can't like just not review? This MY own story for MY enjoyment and I could care less what other people think. Did I ever ask for reviews? Well, hell no. But it's whatever. I quit on Fanfiction because it's just full of critics. No more comments or anything would be fabulous because I'm probably not gonna get on here anymore. Anyone who actually likes it, go on Wattpad. If you don't like, then just keep your mouth shut and go on with your happy internet life. Adios.


	20. Dreaming

Alucard's P.O.V.

As Scarlett slept during the flight, I took the time to take in her features. Her hair was definitely longer, but the color had turned lighter to a pinkish color because of her lack of nutrition. That would be fixed within a few days. The same thing with her skin, which was a deathly pale color from the lack of sun for 4 months. Her body was toned, probably from attempting to escape multiple times or having to fight. I would have to ask her one day when she is comfortable with it.

The plane had started to land and I grinned to myself before pulling the covers off of Scarlett. She grumbled in her sleep,"The unicorns...attacked...release...potatoes.." She rolled over and I furrowed my brows in confusion. "Wake up", I whispered in her ear in an attempt to scare her out of her dream.

She smacked my face away.

"Go away Baskerville, I also gave you some food", she muttered, half asleep now. I smirked. She still didn't know that _I _was Baskerville. I would let her figure that out on her own.

After a few more minutes, she still wouldn't budge, so I took the privilege of carrying her to her old room.

The room was just like she left it. I had ordered for no one to even enter the room except me. It still smelled of her delicious scent.

I wonder if she would let me turn her?

I stared down at her beautiful face as I laid on the bed letting her rest on top of me. Her face was relaxed and her plump pink lips were slightly puckered. I smiled at the few freckles that were splattered across her perfectly angled nose. I brushed a few red strands away from her delicate features.

Then I frowned.

No, I would not turn her unless it was absolutely necessary or unless she has asked me to. I didn't want to take away the warmth of her skin or the innocence that she held. She had to be a vampire before I could claim her as my mate. But that could wait.

All that mattered at the moment was her.

Scarlett's P.O.V.

I was having that dream again.

I ran down the empty street, ghouls everywhere. The vampires were chasing me again. My dress was now torn up to my knees as I sprinted down alleyways and across empty streets. The sky had turned red and blood was all over the roads and splattered on buildings.

I met a dead end once again. My breathing was heavy and ragged and I waited for the knight to save me. But after a few minutes, he still wasn't there.

"Your little knight isn't here to save you now!", one shrieked and stalked closer to me. My breath caught in my throat and I clenched my eyes shut.

I felt a new presence in front of me and opened my eyes to see a man in...a red straight jacket? Or at least that's what I thought it was.

He had long black that flowed in the chilly breeze. He had this wicked yet familiar smile. His eyes glowed a deep red. The neck of his outfit reached all the way up to his chin and he wore white gloved that looked exactly like Alucard's.

In mere seconds, the vampires were ripped apart and turned to dust. The man turned to look at me, the sadistic smile still plastered across his face.

He now towered over me. But I wasn't the least but intimidated. I stared at him with the meanest look I could muster up. He only laughed,"How adorable." I shuddered at the way he talked.

He started to walk away when I called out,"W-Wait!" He paused and in an instant he was once again towering over me. "Yes?", he asked. The look on his face was menacing. "Why do you look so familiar?", I asked. He laughed and said,"You must find out on your own. But maybe this will help a little."

He gently tilted my chin upward, the look on his face softening. It almost looked like a look of infatuation. He leaned down slowly until our nose were touching. His warm breath tickled my lips before his own lips brushed across my passionately. But just before we kiss, I was pulled away from him.

I jerked awake. I was trying to catch my breath as I took in my surroundings. My old room. I was home.

I noticed Alucard sitting in a chair in the corner of the room. He looked very upset. "A-Alucard?", I asked as I got up to walk toward him. "What?", he said so harshly that I flinched away. His face quickly softened,"Why do you do that?" I looked at him confused,"Do what?"

He stood up in front of me and lifted his hand. I flinched, fearing that he might hit me. "That", he said. "Wha?" "You act as if I'm going to hurt you", his tone was harsh. I stuttered,"I-I don't mean to. It's just-" "Just WHAT?!", he yelled. I hung my head in shame.

"I'm ashamed to have ever cared for you. You're nothing but a scared little girl."

For the next few hours, his words echoed through my mind. _'A scared little girl'. _He was ashamed of me? Just when he found me he told he loved me and now he's ashamed of that?

I sighed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. I slipped off my old ragged clothing to reveal multiple cuts and bruises from being tormented the past few months. I looked myself over in the mirror. My muscles were a little more toned, my skin and hair were both paler. My freckles stilled popped as they rested across the bridge of my nose.

I looked at my gloves. I was told that it is too painful to take them off. I didn't even care right now. I left them on as I stepped in the shower. Surprisingly, it didn't even feel like I had gloves on. I lathered my hair with shampoo and conditioner before bathing myself with strawberry scented body wash. It stung on my wounds but the pain was barely noticeable.

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself before slipping into a pair of descents clothes. I wore some black shorts and a military pattern tank top with my signature Hellsing jacket. I also wore my black combat boots that reached my middle calf. The gloves stood out from the rest of my outfit but I ignored it.

A scratch on the door made me break my gaze from my mirror. At the door was my favorite dog,

Baskerville.

"Baskerville", I called but he wouldn't come to me. I furrowed my brows in confusion,"What's wrong, buddy?" I reached my hand out to pet him but he growled at me. I jerked my hand back to my self. My eyes watering with salty tears.

I ran to my balcony and climbed up to the roof. I was angry. Alone. Sad. Frustrated.

What had I done wrong?

I peered over the edge of the rooftop. That had to be at least a hundred foot drop. I closed my eyes, letting the breeze blow through my hair, and leaned to the edge.

But just before I could fall, a hand grabbed my arm roughly and jerked me back. "What the hell are you doing?", Alucard asked, clearly angry. I shrugged my shoulders and looked down over the ledge again. He tightened his grip on my arm and I winced. That was sure to leave a bruise later.

I tried to pull out of his grasp,"Why do you care anyway?" He smirked,"Yes. Why do I care?" And he let me go.

I was sent sailing toward the ground. I couldn't scream from the shock of what just happened.

_'He's gonna let me die' _,I thought. Just before I hit the ground, I fell into someone's arms. "Did you really think I would let you die? You're staying in my chambers, not to go anywhere unless either I or Police Girl is with you", I barely heard what he said as the dizziness of the fall finally took over and everything turned black.


	21. The Curse

I twirled around as snowflakes fell softly from the sky and onto my tan coat. My laugh was carried by the cool winter breeze. I lost my footing and fell backwards into the snow. It slightly soaked my black leggings. My smile never faltered.

The snow fell on my face as I stared up to the half starry, half cloudy sky. The moon peeked out from behind the dark clouds and emitted a bright lightened that outlined everything around me. I heard some footsteps crunching through the snow and looked up to see one of my best friends, Taylor. I smiled up at the tall blonde.

"Wanna go ride bikes down to the ice cream shop?", she asked. I smiled an even wider toothy grin,"Sure! Let's go!"

I bolted across the snow covered yard and hopped on my dark turquoise bike that had a metal basket on the front. She hopped on her own white one and we cycled down the edge of the road, laughing and making jokes.

We finally arrived at the little ice cream shop. Lights fluttered different colors all around the area. I smirked and locked my bike to a tree.

Horrified screams and a horrible screeching sound stung in my ears. I whipped around to see an eighteen wheeler skidding across the slick road at a fast speed.

I was frozen in fear. I couldn't move, or breathe for that matter. I looked to my right to see Taylor running toward me, terror in her bright blue eyes.

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion. "NOO!", I screamed but it was too late. She had already shoved me out of harms way and was being crush by the large vehicle.

I ran to her still and bloody body. She had no pulse. I cried out,"Please! Somebody help! My friend...my best friend...Taylor." I sobbed between words. She was gone. Her eyes were open but showed no signs of life. No...

"NOOOOOO!"

"NOOOOOO!", I jolted awake. It took a few minutes to realize that I was just dreaming again. I groaned and laid back against the throne I was on. Obviously, Alucard had put me in his room.

"Why did you scream?", Alucard's voice made me jump. I quickly began wiping away the tears on my face,"I-I don't know. What do you want?" I asked, trying to hide the fact that I had just had a nightmare.

"I take it that Taylor was a good friend of yours when you were younger", he asked, taking long strides to his throne where I sat. I didn't look at him and slouched over slightly. I felt his eyes bore into the top of my head. We stayed like that for a few minutes before he smirked,"My master wants us at her office."

We arrived at the office to see a woman strapped to a chair and another familiar blue haired girl sitting in front of Integra's desk. I gasped,"Della?!" She looked up quickly and grinned at me,"Scarlett!" Integra cleared her throat,"You two know each other?" We nodded.

The girl tied to the chair struggled to get up. She smirked at me. That's when I recognized her as one of the witches from the restaurant. "Well, the little wench is here? I feel like causing a little trouble", she nearly purred out. Before any of us could stop her from talking, she began chanting a spell, her eyes resting on Seras, who just rushed through the door, and me. We were frozen.

"God of time, I asked for your power

Help me to make their little faces rounder

Make them small and in need of protection

Turn their mind into innocent perfection

The only way to break this curse

Is for someone's heart to feel their worse

They must take back words that they regret

Then their correct age will be reset."

I only remembered the confusion after that.

I know I know it's short but I'm currently working on the next one. This is just getting good, trust me! The next chapter will have some humor.


	22. Little Ones

Alucard's P.O.V.

I stared down at the once 21 year old Scarlett, now a 5 year old redhead with large golden eyes. I looked behind me at the doorway where a little girl with long blonde hair stood in large clothes. She was about 8 years old.

"For the love of God, please help us", my master sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. I rubbed a hand down my own face and looked down at the two girls who were now side by side staring at me.

"Are you a sky-skysc-skyscapener?", Scarlett asked. Police Girl, who was no longer a police girl, looked at her confused,"Don't you mean skyscraper?" The little redhead giggled,"Yeah, that! I think he's one of those!" They both stared at me with large eyes before Seras stated,"Yup, you're right! He's definitely a skyscraper!" They both went into fits of giggles.

Walter dragged the witch away before saying,"Good luck." It was awfully weird, seeing those two like this. One with a British accent and one with full out American accent and they were both conversing just fine.

"I wanna be a police girl when I get older", Seras announced. Scarlett smiled a mischievous smile,"I wanna be a big dog! Raaaarrrrghhrrr!" Scarlett made growling sounds and chased Seras who screamed and stumbled over her oversized clothing. Scarlett tripped over the fallen blonde and went tumbling across the floor. She sat up, giggling,"That was fun!"

"Um, ? Can we have some clothes that actually fit?", Seras asked timidly. Integra smirked,"Of course. Alucard, find Walter and get some clothes for these girls. You're going to be doing some babysitting."

I growled,"You're asking a death wish for these girls." She lit a cigar, still smirking at me. She wasn't changing her mind.

"Ew, those things taste nasty", Scarlett scrunched her nose up in disgust. "You mean you've tried one?", Seras asked. "Yeah, my other daddy made me eat one or he would make me sleep outside. He wasn't my real daddy though." "Oh", was all Seras replied.

My master put out her cigar,"I will try not to smoke these around you then." Scarlett smiled,"Okay!"

"C'mon we don't have all day! We are getting those clothes on you brats and you're going to shut up!", I said in a harsh tone. Seras flinched but Scarlett was...not a normal child. "Why do you wear so much red?" Now I could scare her.

I towered over her intimidatingly and whispered in a scary voice,"Because I love bathing in little girls blood who do not listen to me." She frowned,"Well that's weird. I like to take baths in bubbles!" Seras perked up,"Me too!"

"Would you two shut up!", I yelled. Oh how annoying this was. My pride. I couldn't even scare the little girl.

The stubborn redhead huffed at me,"Nobody tells ME what to do!"

That's it.

I snatched her up by the hair and took her out of the room, Seras trailing behind me. "Put me down! Let me go, that hurts!", she squirmed in my grasp. "You will not severely hurt those girls and that is an order!", my master yelled. I grunted, mad.

I made it to the washroom and threw Scarlett down in a clothes basket, face first. Walter had just walked in. "I laid out 5 sets of clothes for each. Seras's clothing is in her room and Scarlett's is in yours", he said before retreating back to his chores.

"Do you remember your room?", I asked the blonde next to me. She nodded and took off to her room. I looked down at the redhead who was running around in circles with one of the soldiers red and green polka dotted underwear.

"Oi, zhose are mine!", Pip appeared and snatched them off her head. He looked closer,"Wait a minute, is zhat-" "Scarlett?", I finished for him. "Police Girl is a little brat now also. Thanks to the witch they brought in earlier", I told him. His jaw dropped,"And you have to babysit zhem?" I chuckled,"Only this one if you would do me the favor of watching Police Girl." He sighed,"I will. Just tell me zhey can be changed back?" He looked at me hopefully. "Walter is searching for a reverse spell. I do hope he finds one soon", I said.

SPLASH!

"YUCK!", I heard. I groaned,"What have you gotten yourself into now?!" She gave a cheesy smile,"It was only a bucket of water."

I snatched her up by her clothing. She called and waved to Pip behind us,"Bye !" I took her to my chambers and dropped her on the floor. There, on the bed, were 5 different outfits. Each a different color.

"I am not wearing that!", she wailed in disgust and pointed at the pink outfit. "And why not?", I asked. She looked at me as if I was insane, then squealed in her high pitched, 5 year old voice,"Because it's for girly girls!" I sighed,"Then just don't wear them."

"I want to wear these!", she picked up a pair of pajamas with a plain light green top and long dark green pants with multiple colored flowers on them. "Then put them on", I said and I walked to the other side of the room.

When I turned around she was right in front of me, looking at me expectantly. "What?", I snapped. She looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to put on clothes", she whispered. I blinked,"And you want my assistance?" "That means you'll help me, right?", she asked. I grunted and kneeled down in front of her.

She raised up her arms and I helped peel off her shirt while she exclaimed,"Skin the bunny!" I pulled the shirt all the way off and rose a brow at her words. She gave a toothy grin,"My mommy always told me that when she took off my shirt."

Another odd American saying.

After I finished helping her with her clothes, I went to sit on my throne. Scarlett climbed on the bed that was to stay in my room temporarily. She patted the spot next to her," ? Can you come lay down with me?" I eyed her,"And why would I do that?" She twiddled her thumbs and said,"When people lay down with me, my dreams aren't so scary. But you don't have to if you don't want to..." She slipped under the covers and rolled on her side.

I felt a pang in my undead heart. Did she always have nightmares? My unusual, VERY unusual, soft side got the better of me and I lifted the covers and slipped under them before lifting Scarlett on my chest. She looked up at me with a small smile,"I like back rubs, too." I smirked. This was definitely Scarlett.

I hesitantly began rubbing circles on her back. I could've sworn I heard her purr in content. Before I knew it, she spoke again,"Alucard?" "Yes", I replied, a little annoyed this time. "Can you tell me a story?", she stifled a yawn. I thought about it. Then decided I would.

"5 long centuries ago, there was a prince. His name was Vladimir Tepes. He lived in the largest castle to be built on the earth. He was rich, one of the richest in the world. He had everything he wanted. But he was missing one thing." "A princess?", the redhead asked. I nodded.

"He searched everywhere for the fair maiden of his dreams, although none ever caught his eye. One day his father, the King, became ill. He did not have much longer to live and ordered for the prince to marry a woman so that he could take his place as King. As much as Vlad despised it, he finally married a woman. Her name was Mina Harker. She was beautiful, yes, but he did not love her."

"Why not? Aren't you supposed marry your true love?", her innocence was unfathomable. "Just shut up and listen to the story." She silenced and I continued.

"He went off to war and something terribly tragic happened. He died", she gasped,"But not forever. Something happened to him that changed him forever." "What happened?", her golden eyes sparkled with curiosity but her eyelids showed just how drowsy she was. She tried to cover her yawn but couldn't this time.

"Go to sleep, I'll tell you the rest tomorrow." She frowned,"Okay fine but you have to promise you'll tell me the rest." I sighed,"I promise." She stuck out her pinky,"Pinky promise?" "And what is the purpose of that?" She shrugged,"I don't know but when good friends make pinky promises it makes them even gooder friends." I chuckled at her choice of words and locked my large gloved pinky with her smaller gloved pinky.

She laid on my chest and closed her eyes,"Goodnight, ." Almost instantly, she was asleep. I smiled to myself and closed my own eyes,"Goodnight, little brat."


	23. Redheaded Terror

"Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!", I was being slapped awake by two hands. I growled,"If you slap me again I will not hesitate to snap you in half." Scarlett giggled and got off of me and sat on the floor Indian style, waiting for me to get up. I stood up and looked down at her,"What are you wearing?" She beed and said,"Walter made me a cat outfit so I could pretend to be a kitty cat! Do you like it?"

Her shiny golden orbs looked up at me, waiting for my opinion. I sighed and said,"Yes." She jumped up and down, smiling.

GRAAAUAAUHHGHH

Her face turned pinkish,"Hehe I'm kinda hungry." I smirked as she tried dragging me to the kitchen. " ! C'mon! We gotta go get food so that my stomach doesn't run away!", she wailed. I blinked. "It is physically impossible for your stomach to 'run away'", I told her. She glared at me,"My mommy would never lie to me."

For a little girl, her glare was actually a little harsh. Even for me.

I decided to leave the matter alone and walked to the kitchen area with her trailing behind me.

She ran ahead of me, giggling like crazy. She turned the corner into the kitchen, her fake cat tail trailing behind her. A few seconds later, a shrill scream rang through the air. I rushed into the kitchen to see blood splattered everywhere. But I didn't see Scarlett.

My heart began pounding for the first time since Scarlett faked her death, which was the first time it had in centuries. A snarl almost made it's way onto my lips until I smelled the blood. It wasn't sweet and it definitely wasn't Scarlett's.

I heard another cry and jumped around the table to see Seras pinning Scarlett to the floor, bloodlust written across her face. There were empty blood bags everywhere. "Police Girl!", I yelled. Her head jerked up toward me. I licked eyes with her and slowly put her to sleep.

She fell on top of Scarlett who was frozen in fear. She sat up and shook Seras,"Seras! Wake up! Are you okay? Seras?" Her eyes brimmed with tears and she looked up at me. "She's fine. She is just asleep", I assured her. She sniffled and the tears disappeared instantly. She blushed and looked down,

"I'm still hungry..."

I laughed and helped her up before picking up Seras by the back of her shirt. Just then, Pip ran in,"Oh zhank you! You found her! She went all wild and I couldn't stop her!" I smirked,"Make sure she drinks plenty of blood. The younger they are, the more they'll consume." He nodded, took Seras, and left the room.

I looked back at Scarlett who was raving the fridge. My eyes widened as I saw that half the food was already gone. She turned to me and gulped down the frozen steak that was in her mouth,"What? I'm hungry." She continued eating and I shook my head, walking out of the kitchen. I phased through the walls and into my masters office.

"She is a bottomless pit", I told her, unamused. She looked at me,"And what, do tell, is that supposed to mean?" I gestured for her to follow and we made our way to the kitchen. She peeked into the kitchen and gasped. Scarlett had eaten almost everything in the fridge from raw meat to all sorts of vegetables. She turned around and have a blank look,"What?"

Integra shook her head slowly and started to walk away,"Tell Walter that the fridge needs to be refilled." I chuckled.

"Skyscraper! Can we go outside and play?", the little redhead begged me. I frowned,"No. The sun is out." She frowned but it quickly turned into a sly grin,"I'm gonna sing if you don't take me outside." I glared and her and she took in a deep breath before singing,"Do you wanna build a snowman? C'mon let's go and play! I never see you anymore, come out the door, it's like you've gone away!"

"Okay, fine, I'll take you outside. Just shut up", she giggled and followed me outside where the soldiers were currently exercising. She giggled and pointed at them,"I bet I could do better than them!"

One of the soldiers laughed and walked up to her. "Go play with some dolls or something, little girl", he said and patted her. Before any of them knew it, she had bit his hand. He jumped away, waving his hand back forth,"That hurt! You little-" His hand made contact with her face and she was sent across the ground.

She sat up, sniffling. A large red hand mark that looked like it was bruising was on her left cheek with tears threatening to spill over them. I glowered at the man. Something snapped inside me and I became livid. How dare that filth harm what was mine?

I towered over the man and spoke deeply,"Do you realize what you've done?" He gulped,"Yeah, what's it to ya?" My scowl became even deadlier and I lifted a hand to the mans throat, choking him. "Touch her precious skin once more and I will skin you of your own", I easily snapped his arm with a twist and he yelled in agony. I smirked before dropping him into the ground and watched as he ran away.

I kneeled down in front of Scarlett's who was trying not to cry. She sniffled many times, barely catching enough air. Her eyes extremely water.

I gently grabbed her chin and moved it to the side so I could see it better. The mark looked painful on the 5 year old and I couldn't help but pity her for trying so hard not to cry.

I picked her up, her small frail legs dangled from the sides of my waist and her body pressed against my chest. She had her arms wrapped around my neck and buried her face into my shoulder, finally letting go of the tears she was holding.

I looked at the other men,"That is your only warning." And I walked back inside. I took her to Integra's office, still angry and holding Scarlett close to me. She was sobbing even harder now. Integra jumped up,"What did you do?" I scowled,"What did I do? I think you should be asking what your cowardly excuse of a soldier did. He laid his hands on her!" She sat back down and contemplated this for a moment,"Bring her here, let me see."

I sat Scarlett on the desk where she was facing Integra and gently removed the little girl'a hands from her face so Integra could see the mark. Her stare hardened and she said,"He will be punished for this, I will be sure of it."

Just at that moment Walter, Pip, and Seras ran in the door. "I've found a spell!", Walter exclaimed, holding an old large book. We all exchanged looks before putting Seras and Scarlett on the floor, side by side. Walter began chanting,

"God of time,

help us again

Please reverse

this horrible sin.

They once were older

Now just a child

Their hearts were colder

And imagination

Less wild.

They need to go back

To an age no more pure

Where innocence is no longer

The righteous cure

So I chant this spell

To make them age more

In love they once fell

And in anger a mighty roar."


	24. Trouble With A T

When we looked at the two girls, we were not met with women but

Teenagers.

They were still in their little girl clothing which was half ripped and extremely tight on their fit bodies. Scarlett's hair was shorter an had a lighter tint to it. It was a punk style. Her eyes were no longer a soft gold color but were now a piercing gold, standing out from the rest of her. A sparkle of mischief danced in those eyes and the smirk on her lips made her look even more so.

Seras on the other hand was different. She was acting timid and trying her best to cover herself while blushing madly. She didn't have the large breasts she normally had but was as talk as she was in her adult form. Her hair was short but not as spiky as her adult form.

"Stop gawking and get us some clothes!", Scarlett yelled. Walter smirked, his old and intelligent eyes glanced toward me, and he left to fetch them some more suitable clothes.

Scarlett eyed me for a few moments,"What are you still doing here vampire?" Integra looked a bit taken back by the comment. Her eyes darted between us, fearing an argument. I smirked,"Is that what you're going to call me, Kitten?" She growled at me.

Before she could make a comeback, Walter came trough the door with two outfits. He handed them to the girls, and Scarlett looked very uncomfortable. "We have to wear skirts?!", she almost screeched. Seras blushed,"I kinda like them..." But Scarlett only glanced at her. "Can we go shopping for some different clothes later?", she asked. Integra had a smirk on her face. The kind that clearly said 'Alucard is going to hate me for this'. "Alucard", she said. I groaned,"Yes, Master?" "Take the girls shopping, would you? After they are dressed in suitable clothes I would like for you to take them into town to find clothing to their liking. I'm giving them each $500 dollars and no more."

I grunted,"Yes my master." "Good. Now you two, get dressed. You're leaving in 5 minutes", she told the two girls who were nearly jumping with excitement. They said thanks and ran off to change clothes.

Two hours later, the girls had already spent half of their money. Scarlett and Seras ran to one of the top floors of the mall while I stayed at the bottom floor, waiting for them to finish.

Scarlett's P.O.V.

"C'mon, Seras! You're so slow!", I called to my blonde friend who was chasing after me to keep up. "Scarlett, you're the one who is running too fast!", she yelled back. I laughed and kept running until I saw an elevator. It was empty and I halted with Seras bumping right into my back. "Hey let's get on that elevator. We might be able to find a different store on a different level!", I told her and we made our way to the elevator.

When we got in, I pressed the button for the eleventh floor. Seras jumped,"Did you hear that?" The elevator kept going up until it reached the tenth floor, then-

CREEEAAAAK!

The door opened, only halfway showing the inside of the store, the other half showing the inside of the elevator shaft. I felt it start shaking and shoved Seras out of the door, who screamed my name. It fell even further and I could no longer see the outside.

It kept dropping, a few feet at a time. Each time, a horrified scream would erupt from my throat. I was tossed around on the elevator floor and was sure my arms, legs, and everything were going to be bruised.

The elevator stopped again and I was shaking like crazy. I could see halfway out of the door at the bottom. I could get out, but I was too afraid to move.

There were many people crowding around the elevator and soon the paramedic and firefighers joined them.

"Ma'am, please let us help you. We need to get you out of there", one of the firefighters said. "N-No!", I stammered, still frightened half to death. "If we don't get you out of there, you'll die!" But I didn't listen to him.

Soon, the firefighters began to part and I gasped. Alucard!

His pace was quick and steadfast. He seemed unfazed by the firefighters, easily moved between them, and held out his arms. His body was calm, but I could see his eyes were running wild.

"I see you, I've got you." His voice was as calm as his body and he stepped even closer. "I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

I didn't have to think twice.

I scrambled across the elevator floor and held out my hands. He pulled me out quickly, and just in time. As soon as I was pulled out, the elevator fell further.

I was trembling uncontrollably. Alucard held me close with one hand on my head and the other on my back. He softly rubbed my back, cooing assuringly,"It's okay...I've got you..."

My legs buckled underneath me but before I could fall, he scooped me up in his arms. The firefighters tried to stop him but he ignored them.

Seras came rubbing up to us. She was sobbing uncontrollably,"Scarlett! Y-You saved my life!" She was about to keep rambling until Alucard gave her a stern look which silenced her.

After a half hour, we arrived back at the Hellsing mansion. Alucard was still holding me when Integra greeted us at the door. One look at me and she angrily asked Alucard,"What did you do?"

I couldn't let him get the blame.

Before Alucard spoke, I interrupted,"I-It was my fault! Seras and I ran in an elevator and it started to fall so I pushed her out. And if it hadn't of been for Alucard..." The sudden realization of the near death experience washed over me and tears streaked down my face.

Integra nodded understandingly ,"Walter found another spell and we need to try it as soon as possible. Are you okay with that, Scarlett?" I nodded slowly. The sooner I was back to normal, the sooner these crazily hormonal mood swings would stop.

We sat in Integra's office and Walter came in with a spell book. Integra nodded for him to start and he cleared his throat and began,

"God of time,

We ask for the last

Take these girls back to their future

Not into their past.

Make them the women

That they once were

Dodging most sin that

They would frequently occur

Now back to normal

They will be

Back to their formal

Originality."

Alucard's P.O.V.

Right before our eyes, they were turned back to normal. Scarlett had her long hair back, and the mischievous glint in her eyes still shone but with wisdom this time. Her gentle yet wicked smile was back and her golden eyes were more beautiful than ever.

Seras was no longer as timid but stood with more confidence. Her hair was back to it's spiky style and her breasts had enlarged.

They were back.

I let a smile slide it's way onto my lips. I simply couldn't help it, seeing Scarlett back to normal. I never thought about how much I took her for granted until now.

Then Scarlett looked down at her feet and blushed,"Thank you for saving my life back their Alucard..." I smirked,"Be more careful next time." She smirked back.

Suddenly, her face was overcome with agony. She fell to the floor holding her head, groaning in pain. I rushed to her,"What's wrong?" "I-It hurts...so bad...", she whispered.

She was covered in a blinding light, then I saw...


	25. Awkwardness

And then I saw her eyes flash red, along with her hair which turned white, but only for a moment before turning back to its original color. She stopped clutching her head and looked around dizzily,"What happened?"

Scarlett's P.O.V.

No one answered my question. They just stood there staring at me. I puffed my cheeks and stood up with my hands on my hips,"It was probably just a headache. Any-who, I've got things to do so if you'll excuse me". I walked out of the room with them all staring at me.

I was lost in my thoughts when a voice interrupted my focus,"Where are you going?" Alucard appeared beside me and I shrugged,"I don't know. Just gonna go find something to do. I might go to the library." He nodded and stayed walking beside me. "And what are _you _doing?", I asked. He smirked,"Keeping an eye on you. You've caused much trouble lately."

I snorted,"As if that'd really bother you. You could care less what trouble I get into as long as I'm not bothering you. You're just following Integra's orders." A smirked a little as my red hair tickled my nose. Then, to my surprise, Alucard replied,"Integra didn't order me to do anything." My smirked faded and I mouthed 'Oh'.

"You were a trouble maker as a teen?", it was more of a statement than a question. I chuckled,"Yeah, I suppose I was.." He chuckled and we both stopped and turned to each other.

He reached out and brushed the hair out of my face, his fingers leaving a pleasurable burning sensation on my cheek as he tucked my red locks behind my ear. We both froze at the gentle gesture and I stared at him at a lost for words.

I took a step backwards, and to my luck, tripped over my own feet. I awaited the pain in my backside but instead felt two strong arms wrap around me, sending even more pleasure through me. I mentally face palmed and scolded myself for feeling this way. I felt his warm yet chilly breath on my face and opened my eyes to see his face inches from mine. My breath caught as his crimson eyes stared longingly into my golden ones. My heart fluttered painfully from the sight of his handsome face. I was close enough that I could feel the muscles in him tense as he held me.

Finally he stood me up straight and slowly released his grasp on my waist. He turned and began walking away. After a few moments of getting over my shock, I ran after him,"W-Wait!" He stopped, looking at me expectantly. I felt dumb when I had nothing to say. He chuckled at my speechlessness and started walking again.

My heart dropped and I hung my head. I'm a fool. How could I embarrass myself like that? I face palmed, my cheeks heated from the recent awkward encounters.

"Are you coming?", my head perked up at the sound of his voice and I smiled and nodded. "Then hurry up. I haven't got all day", he sounded harsh but the look on his face said otherwise.

We reached the library and I looked up at him,"Why here?" He opened the door for me,"Isn't this one of the places you wished to go?" I looked around at the books, looking for one on shapeshifters. "Yes, but why did you come with me?", I grabbed a book at blew the dust off of it before looking through it. He didn't answer and sat down on one of the couches, leaning back to get more comfortable. His hat and trench coat melted off of him and laid on the back of the couch.

I sat down and looked through another book called "_**Shapeshifters:Myths and**_ _**Facts**__". _The pages were old and covered with all sorts of words and pictures. I hummed to myself as I flipped through the pages.

All of a sudden, Alucard had me pinned against the back of my chair,"Tell me where you heard that song". "W-what?", I stammered. "Tell me!", he demanded. I stared into his eyes with my own wide, frightened ones and said,"It was just one that I heard in a dream before when I was little. I've remembered it ever since..." It looked at me, unbelieving, before he released his grip and went back to his spot on the couch.

"Sing it for me", he said. I stared at him for a moment, trying to figure out why the song was so important? I licked my lips before I began to softly sing the lyrics,

"Lay down your head

Lay down your sorrow

Go to bed

I'll see you tomorrow

Dream of the days

When we were together

Of our old ways

Two birds of a feather

If I shall not wake

Don't weep for me dear

I'll still see you tomorrow

I'll always be near"

"She used to sing that", he said after a few silent moments. I had no clue who 'she' was. Just when I was about to ask, Walter stepped in,"Excuse me for interrupting but Scarlett", he turned to me,"There are some people here to see you."

I walked down the hallways with Alucard on one side of me and Seras on the other. She gave me a small assuring smile, which helped to ease my nerves a little.

We arrived at the door after what seemed like forever. I fiddled with my hands before Walter opened the door to reveal two men and a woman. The woman and the older looking man both had white hair. The younger of the two men had red hair and green eyes. The woman had red eyes while the man had golden eyes. They all looked peculiarly familiar.

Then it hit me.

My heart swelled and my eyes watered as I recognized two of the people there.

"Mom? Dad?"


	26. Little Big Surprises

"Mom? Dad?"

Tears swelled in my eyes as I stared at the two people in front of me. My mother pulled me into a tight embrace, sobbing hard. Her hand gently stroked my hair. I looked up to my dad. His expression was stern and cold, not like the father I knew when I was little.

"H-How did you find me?", I asked in a whisper. She smiled,"We got a little help from this young man right here." I looked behind her at the blue haired boy with dark eyes. He gave me a warm smile but his eyes sent chills up my spine. For some reason, he made me feel an uneasiness. Alucard seemed to notice as his muscles noticeable tensed beneath his white shirt.

"Who's he?", I asked, eyeing the man. He looked around my age. She grabbed him by the arm and pulled him forward,"This is Jonathan. He's a real sweetheart. Led us right to you. I thought he was playing a joke at first but when he told us exactly how you looked, I knew it had to be you." I cringed a little as the boy stuck his hand out to shake mine. I slowly grabbed his hand and shook it once before trying to let go.

"I'm Jonathan Willis. It's a pleasure to meet you, Scarlett." The way he said my name sent shivers across my being. And not the good kind either. He bent down and kissed the top of my hand softly, sending a painfully unwanted pleasure up my arm. I quickly pulled away.

The aura around him became dark, seemingly unnoticed by my parents. Integra and Walter exchanged looks. They knew something was up. "Why don't you all come in?", Integra asked. They agreed and followed us inside.

I stood close to Alucard's side, Jonathan walking so close that our shoulders were almost touching. I tried to lean farther away but ended up getting so close to Alucard's that I tripped over the back of his heel and went falling toward the floor.

Two hands placed themselves on my hip, breaking my fall. I sighed a sigh of relief and opened my eyes expecting to see Alucard's face. I was in total shock when I saw Jonathan's face instead. He was just inches from mine. My cheeks burned furiously.

Alucard growled and pulled me out of the man's hold and placed me on the other side of him where Jonathan couldn't get to me. Jonathan glared at him evilly and I held my breath in fear. Why did he seem so intimidating to me?

'_Something isn't right_', Alucard's voice echoed in my head. '_I know, I feel it_ _too_', I thought back to him. He nodded slowly and glanced back at Jonathan, his frown deepening.

We stopped at the door of Integra's office. She turned and said,"I have some things to discuss with Walter and Alucard here. Scarlett, would you please show these people to their rooms? They are on the same floor as yours. Their names should be on their doors." I nodded slowly. We locked eyes and she nodded again, understanding the uneasiness I felt. "This way", I said, leading them to their rooms.

After I had dropped my parents off at their rooms it was just me and Jonathan. I glanced around nervously, hoping that Alucard would suddenly show up. I didn't feel safe with this person.

When I looked at him, he was already staring. I quickly looked away. Suddenly, my arms were pinned to the wall behind me and Jonathan had his body pressed against mine harshly. I tried to scream but his hand covered my mouth, causing my voice to muffle.

I felt his breath on my neck as he started to chuckle. I saw ears and a tail formed on him and my eyes widened. He was a shapeshifter? Like me?

A piece of paper was slipped into my hand. He let go and shifted into a dog of some sort and ran into his room, the door slamming behind him.

I shakily opened the paper and read it.

**Scarlett,**

**We have your real brother in our lab. If you want him to live then you must come with me. Meet me on the roof at midnight. Don't bring ANY weapons or you will both die on the spot. Speak a word to anyone and all will suffer.**

**Stay safe, Darling.**

I covered my mouth, my eyes wide, and frightened tears threatening to spill. I crushed the paper in my palm and ran in my room locking the door behind me. I shoved my dresser and night stand in front of the door to keep anyone for coming in.

My stomach lurched, my anxiety sky rocketing, and I rushed to the bathroom. My stomach emptied itself of all it's contents and I plopped down on the floor, leaning against the wall. I wiped the sweat from my forehead and glanced at the old clock on the wall.

9:45

I only had two hours and fifteen minutes before I had to leave. I had to save my brother, there was no way around that. A bang on my door interrupted my thoughts.

"Scarlett? Scarlett!", Alucard's voice boomed and I heard his footsteps at the bathroom door. I flinched away, covering my ears so that maybe everything could disappear and go away.

A hand grabbed my wrist, pulling my hand away from my face. I yelped, yanking my wrist away. A bruise was there, making it obviously that someone had forcefully held me. Alucard jerked my chin to face him,"Dammit girl, tell me what is wrong with you? Why is your door blocked?"

"I-I don't know, I just wanted to be alone, okay?", I answered in a voice that was barely above a whispers. Alucard frowned as I blocked him out of my thoughts.

"You had better tell me the truth later. I will find out one way or another", he replied harshly and left, disappearing into the wall.

I sighed and ran my hands through my hair. Another knock at my door was heard and I got up to finally answer it. I pushed my makeshift blockade out of the way and opened the door, revealing my mom and Alucard.

"Honey, can we talk?", she asked. "Sure", I said and motioned for her to sit beside me on my bed. Alucard leaned against the other wall, watching me intently. My mother smiled and grabbed my hand,"Well, your father and I have been talking. And we've decided that a certain man would be a perfect fit for you. Of course, you need someone to keep the family line going." Alucard's head perked up at the what she was talking about. I tried to see where this was leading to. "You are a very beautiful young woman and I'm very proud of you. Your father is too. We want someone that you deserve fully. Someone that will treat you right." Oh no...

"We've made arrangements for you and Jonathan to be married."


	27. Stuck In The Crossfires

My jaw dropped. This had to be some sort of joke. There was no way I was going to marry him, tradition or not.

Alucard stormed up to my mother,"You are not making her marry that filth! You disgraceful women, if you know what's good for your daughter you'll leave her to her own decisions."

I stood up,"Hey, that's enough-"

"That is _my _daughter! I will be the one to arrange her marriage, I know what's best for her. I will not stand here and let you disrespect me by telling me I don't know what's good for her. And who are you exactly?"

"Mom just stop-"

"I'm the one that's saved her multiple times. She's been my pain in the ass for the past few years, not yours", Alucard retorted.

Okay that stung a little. Maybe a lot. "Please just-"

"What do you mean 'you saved her'? Have you people been putting her in danger?!"

"JUST SHUT UP!", I screamed, frustrated at the two. My mom sent a glare at Alucard that sent a wave of fear through me. I had never seen my mother look at anyone like that. She had always been so kind and sweet. I never remembered her arguing with anyone. Her argument with Alucard was a first.

She stormed out of the room and Alucard stayed. An awkward silence passed until he broke it,"Does this mean you're going to leave?" He asked. I looked at him in shock. Did he really think I was going to leave? But then again...what was I going to do? What if I didn't agree to marry Jonathan and my parents hated me? Then Alucard would hate me...

Alucard...

I clutched the necklace on my neck that held a little of his power in it. It was glowing warm with my fear. I couldn't leave Alucard, I loved him. But then what about my parents? I loved them too...

Alucard looked at me intensely, waiting for an answer. I opened my mouth to answer but the door burst open and Jonathan came in,"Scarlett, I have come to take to dinner." I shook me head,"Sorry but Alucard is going to escort me instead." Jonathan frowned.

"No, I am not. Why don't you go and have fun with your _friend?", _Alucard sneered and disappeared into the wall. A small pang of guilt went through my heart.

Jonathan forcefully put his arm around my waist and pulled me out into the hall,"Looks like our plans for tonight have been postponed. We'll have to wait until another night. Don't slip up or he's dead. Understand?" I swallowed hard and nodded my head, not making contact with him. He forcefully grabbed my chin and made me look at him. "You're going to make a beautiful bride, my dear", he smiled, making me shiver.

I jerked my head away and stared at the floor until we finally made it to the dining hall. I went to sit in the free seat by Alucard but Jonathan yanked me back. My other arm was yanked, pulling me into the chair, and I looked to see Alucard glaring at Jonathan with the scariest look I had ever seen on him. And I had seen Alucard do some scary things.

Jonathan was about to sit on my other side when Seras took the seat before he could. She glared at him, just like Alucard, and the tall brunette frowned down at her. "Ma'am, could I sit there?", he said the clenched teeth. I could see his jaw muscles flexing with anger. "No", Seras said curtly. I couched into my hand to cover up my snicker.

He stormed around the table and was going to sit across from me when Integra took the seat also. She was also giving him an icy look. What was going on? Why did they dislike him so much? Can they feel it too?

His nostrils flared and he took the seat across from Seras. His eyes flashed red and my breath caught. My father sat across from Alucard and my mother sat on the end, between Alucard and my father. I awkwardly sat there as everyone exchanged glares. The tension was thick enough to suffocate me.

Thankfully, Walter came in with the food, easing the tension a bit. My shoulders relaxed as the aroma of roasted chicken settled in my nose. Then the smell of...blood?

I gasped and looked for where the blood was, feeling my canines extend as my vision got sharper. When I spotted Alucard holding a glass of thick, warm blood I unblocked my thoughts. '_Please, I need some blood_', I thought over to Alucard. He glanced at me and smirked. '_You had better be sneaking an extra pack for me later_', he thought back. I rolled my eyes,'_Yes, I will. Now just_ _give me the blood.' _He chuckled but finally handed over the blood. I took it and sunk my teeth into it, the sweet taste filling my mouth. It's smooth feeling as it flowed down my throat and into my stomach.

I finally let go, my teeth going back to normal, and sighed in satisfaction. I licked the blood off my mouth and looked up to see everyone staring at me in shock except Alucard who was grinning at me. "Shapeshifters drink blood of course but only in small portions. Like little tastes and sips. The stronger they are, the more they can drink...", my father trailed off. My mom stood and exclaimed,"Oh! My baby! She's going to make the perfect queen for our kind!" I put my hands up,"Whoa, wait, what? Me? A queen? When were you going to tell me about this? Why does it have to be me? What if I don't want to be a queen?" Alucard's smirk dropped. Oh yeah, that's right. He's a King.

My father shook his head,"You have to do this. It's in your blood. This is your duty, to be the leader of our kind. To help our kind multiply so we can roam the world without fear of being nearly killed off by man again. You could change things for the better!" I balled up my fists and stood up, slamming them down on the table. The wood splintered beneath my strength and my parents fell back into their seats in surprise. "You both came back and I was happy and thankful! I was fucking thankful that I could see you again and then you start trying to run my life and tell me what I'm going to do with it? No! I'm not! Stop trying to tell me what to do, I am a GROWN WOMAN-" "Sweety, just calm down-", Jonathan interrupted me but I stopped him,"Don't tell me to calm down!" I glared at him. Then all of a sudden he went sailing backwards into the wall. He slumped to floor and stared at me in shock.

My eyes went wide and I looked down at my hands to see them glowing with purple electricity. I glanced at everyone, who was looking at me with shock, and ran out of the room.

"Look what you've done!", I heard Alucard yell. I ran into the wall and fell into the floor and looked up. I expected to see the wall but instead saw Alucard. He bent down and scooped me up in his arms. "Wha-what are you doing?", I asked. "You're staying with me tonight. You need to rest", He told me. "I'm fine. I just wanna go to my room-" "I don't care what you want, you're staying with me. I've had enough of hearing you scream in the middle of the night. Tonight, you're going to sleep peacefully", he said the last part more softly. I blinked up at him, unsure how to respond. Then without thinking I wrapped my arms around his neck and nuzzled into the crook of his neck. My cheeks became wet with silent tears. He tightened his grip on me and continued to his chambers.

Once we reached his room, he laid me down on the bed in his room. I watched as his hat, coat, shirt, and boots came off and he slid into the bed next to me. He forcefully pulled me to his chest and held me close by the waist. "Sleep", he said. He didn't have to tell me twice. Just before I had drifted off, I felt something soft and warm press against my forehead. Then the world and it's worries disappeared, leaving only the sound of Alucard's undead beating heart.


	28. Wrong Choice

I took in a deep breath. This was it. I've made my final decision.

I opened the doors to the dining room where everyone was eating breakfast. They all looked at me expectantly. It was time to tell them.

"I...I've made my decision. I'm going to take my role as Queen." My parents and Jonathan jumped up happily and threw their arms around each other. Seras was staring with tearful eyes, Walter and Integra were looking at me in disgust, and Alucard...

His face was somewhere between sad, angry, and betrayed.

I ducked my head and quickly walked out of the room and to my own where I sat on my bed. I needed to talk to him.

He appeared in my room within a few seconds. His teeth were clenched and his eyes looked red.

"Why?" I was surprised at how calm his voice sounded. Though, when I went to answer, nothing came out.

"Why?!" He demanded again. I shook my head slowly. Next thing I knew, he had me against the wall, choking the life out of me. "A-Alu-"

"WHY?!"

The pressure on my neck increased to point where my vision became blurry. Blacks spots were clouding my vision and the last thing I heard was a quiet whisper. "Why?"

I jolted awake from the dream and took a few moments to collect myself. Alucard killed me. I told everyone my decision. They hate me.

Then the realization hit me that it was just a dream. I took in a few deep breaths and wiped the cold sweat from my forehead.

"Scarlett?"

I nearly yelped. To my left, Seras was standing by the window. She looked just as startled as I felt.

"You're going to leave us again?" My heart shattered at the bloody tears swimming in her eyes, threatening to spill. I opened my mouth to speak but now words came out. What was I supposed to say? It was obvious the choice I was leaning toward. Although, I didn't want to leave Hellsing, I had to. For the safety of my family.

A sob erupted from her mouth and she covered her face with her hands. Bloody tears smeared on her face and hands, then dripped down her forearms. She ran out of the room, her sobs still echoing in the hallway.

Before I could stop myself, my bottom lip wobbled and tears swelled in my own eyes. I angrily wiped a tear from my cheek and stormed out to the balcony. I didn't want to leave, but I had to.

I _really_ didn't want to leave...

But

I _had _to.

I sat on the balcony for a couple of minutes enjoying the breeze blowing on my flushed face. Out of the corner of my eye, something shimmer. My head jerked sideways to see what it was. What it was wasn't clear, maybe a coin? I walked closer to it to find out what it was.

Just as I got close enough, it disappeared. I shrugged and started to turned around-

Someone attacked me from behind, holding my arms to my sides with one arm. A weird smelling cloth was put over my nose and mouth. I held my breath, letting my body go limp hoping they would think I fainted. As soon as their grip loosened and the cloth was removed, I screamed.

"HELP! PLEASE! HEL-"

The cloth was put back over my mouth and I heard the person curse at me. This time I had no choice but to breathe through the cloth, no longer able to hold my breath.

My mind became a haze and my vision was becoming fuzzy. Black spots clouded my vision and everything went black.

Third Person:

The sounds of men screaming could be heard. Integra looked at Walter. "What's happening?"

"I do not know Sir Integra. I will go see what the problem is." Integra nodded her head in approval and he left.

She lit one of her cigars and put it to her lips. Oh how she could use a break. It seems like it's always one thing after another. Just as she was about to take another puff of her cigar, Alucard appeared in her office.

"Vampires are attacking. If I'm correct, there are only 3. Along with their pathetic ghouls."

Integra pondered this. "I should've known, with all the vampire attacks lately. They were building their army... Search and destroy! I want every one of the pests gone." Alucard smirked. He loved _these _kind of orders from his master.

He smirk grew wider. "Yes, my master-"

"HELP! PLEASE! HELP!"

Integra stood up at the sound of more screaming. "That sounded like Scarlett! What the hell is going on?" Alucard smirk was replaced with a snarl. He growled. Just the thought of those filthy pigs touching her made his blood boil. He had to find her before something happened to her. He wouldn't be able to control himself from ripping the vampire scum limb from limb if they dared to lay their hands on her.

Not a second later he had fazed out of the room and in search of the red haired girl he had become so fond of.


	29. Missing

My mind was a haze as I started to gain consciousness. A throbbing sensation rippled through my skull and I was unable to hold back a pained groan. That's when I realized the duck tape that had been placed over my mouth.

"I see your awake, my darling."

The figure stepped out of the darkness and I thrashed around angrily. _Jonathan!_

"Nah-ah-ahh!" He waved his finger at me disappointingly. I screamed against the duck tape. He chuckled at the sight of me struggling.

"3 more days and you'll be at your full power. Just 3 more days until you're queen." He strolled across the dark room, never breaking eye contact. Once he reached me he forcefully grabbed my chin. "And you will do as I say. Or your precious blonde friends will die." Integra and Seras...

I growled at him. If I could get to my necklace.

I froze.

I couldn't feel the warmth of the necklace around my neck anymore. I looked up to Jonathan and saw him dangle the necklace in my face. "Looking for the this?"

I was still too shocked to speak. Anger was starting to stir within me. I felt my breathing getting heavier, a cold sweat dripping down my neck and back. What was wrong with me?

Without any warning, he threw the necklace to the ground and crushed it with his feet. I gasped and doubled over, suddenly out of breath. He looked at me with wide eyes.

"Wha-?"

"Ngh." I groaned. My body started to get a little warm. Then extremely warm. In the pit of my stomach, an icy hot feeling fluttered and swirled. My throat rumbled and a steady stream of smoke flowed from my nostrils.

Jonathan laughed loudly. "The legends are true! This is perfect!" I glared at him. Once he noticed the look I was giving him, he grinned. "I'm sure you're wondering what I'm talking about. You'll find out soon enough." He laughed again and walked out of the dark room, closing the door behind him. The lights went out completely, leaving me with nothing but a pitch black silence.

Third Person

Alucard was currently pacing in Integra's office. Seras sat on the couch, looking up at her master nervously.

"Where is she!" Alucard roared, making the young blonde flinch. Integra stood up from her desk. "Calm down! I know you are upset about Scarlett's disappearance and so is everyone else, but you will not do anything absurd. That is an order!" She glared at him.

Alucard turned to look at her dangerously slow. When he finally looked at her, his eyes narrowed. "Those pathetic orders of yours will not keep me from doing as I please when it comes to her. Those pathetic scum have taken _my _Scarlett. If they dare lay filthy finger on her I will not hesitate to rip them limb from limb. _Alive._ They will die a slow and painful death. And you will not get in my way." He finished calmly, anger still flaming in his crimson eyes. Without another word and fazed out of the room, leaving a speechless Integra and a wide-eyed Seras.

Alucard was angry with himself. He should've never let her out of his sight. He needed to protect her and now he couldn't. He felt so utterly helpless, horrid images crossing his mind of what could happen to her. Yes, she was strong. But if she was held against her will, she wouldn't be able to fight back. He knew what happened. She was kidnapped. He had found the drugged rag they used to put her to sleep, he smelled her scent on it. Those filthy bastards!

He retreated to his room where he finally released at least some of his pent up emotions. Bloody frustrated tears streamed down his cheeks. Oh how that damned girl had broken down every single ones of his walls shamelessly and relentlessly. She found his soft side somewhere underneath all that hatred.

And for some reason, that soft side of his couldn't resist her large beautiful golden eyes that held so much meaning. If he hadn't had such pride, he was afraid he might would melt at the sight of her sometimes. When she would get up early in the mornings, hair tousled around her head in careless curls, pajama top revealing a bit of the sun kissed skin on her hip while she sat by the window in the library just so she could watch the sun rise whilst sipping on a cup of coffee. The way that sun could make her so much more beautiful, he could no longer hate the sun for the pain it used to give him when he stood under it.

He growled and slammed a fist against the brick wall. It crumbled beneath his strength but his shadow tendrils quickly covered the small destroyed piece of his chamber, dispersing to reveal the wall looking as if it was untouched.

He wiped the angry tears away. He had to find her. He wouldn't stop until he did.

I think I'm just going to start writing my chapters at this length. It'll be a lot easier to upload chapters this way and you guys won't have to wait so long for a knew chapter. I hope you like this chapter! Love you guys! :3


	30. Missing(Day 2)

"Wake up, my queen." My head swam as my eyes fluttered opened, revealing the dimness of the room once again. I glared at the man before me.

"Oh, no need to be hateful now." His cold, boney finger traced my jaw line. I jerked my head to the side, away from him and he chuckled.

I gasped. My skin began to prickle and burn again. The smokey steam rose from my nostrils again and I struggled to breathe. I thrashed around, trying to get the duct tape off my mouth. He saw me struggle and smirked before harshly ripping off the duct tape.

"Bastard." I choked out. My throat burned and stung. He stood up, laughing to himself.

"Just one more day." He mused.

"Until what? What is happening to me?!" I demanded once my breathing was back to normal.

"Feisty, eh?" An evil grin was imprinted on his features. I scoffed at him.

"Oh, you wouldn't know." Sarcasm laced my voice.

He glanced at me from the corner of his eye and turned to walk out.

"Ahh!" A tremor of pain rippled through me, making me cry out in surprise and agony. He quickly turned back to face me.

"Please...please just tell me what's goin to happen to me." I hated to beg but I needed to find out was going on.

Something sparked in his eyes. "You will become powerful. One of the shapeshifter legends. For centuries, other shapeshifters have been looking for ones that have a mystical soul. Thousands of years ago, they were abundant. Nearly every shapeshifter had a mystical soul. But now...now it's extremely rare to find one with a mystical soul."

"But what does that mean? What's gonna happen to me?" I stared up at him.

"Soon, you'll be able to shapeshift into any mythical creature you wish to be."

He walked back over to me and kneeled down to my height. I leaned back as far as I could, fearing what he could and might do.

"Right now, you are shifting into one of the most powerful creatures known to roam this planet." He leaned real close to my face, the look in his eyes sending shivers down my spine. I gulped.

"A dragon."

Third Person

"I smell her." Seras spoke up. Alucard glanced at her and sniffed the air himself. He was shocked when he did indeed smell _her _scent. And it was coming from the east.

Alucard didn't say a word as he lead the group through the wooded area. Integra had sent the wild geese with him and Seras. Luckily, they weren't as loud as other humans. But they still made noise. Much unwanted noise.

As they got closer, Alucard picked up his pace. The scent was getting stronger. She had to be there somewhere.

They came to a small clearing with a barn in the middle. Alucard wasted no time as he approached the old barn.

He opened the door so roughly and with so much anger that the door was ripped off it's hinges. Seras and the wild geese kept their distance from the anxious vampire.

"M-Master? Is she in there?" Seras said, very timidly.

He walked into the barn, hoping to find her. She had to be there, he could smell her scent. But it wasn't just her scent he smelled.

It was the scent of her blood.

He rushed up to the second floor of the barn and saw something very unexpected. A man and a woman, who looked very oddly like Scarlett's parents, were both tied back to back with silver bonds. On the floor a few feet away was a small spot of blood.

Alucard ripped the duct tape off the mans face. "Where is she?!" His voice boomed, making the woman flinch.

"I don't know, they took her-"

"Who?!" Alucard was getting impatient.

"Two people that looked like me and my wife and some man was with them. They took her. You have to get her back!"

"Who are you?!" Alucard asked him.

"I'm her father!"

"I have a surprise for you." Jonathan spoke in a sing song voice. I didn't answer him, still in shock about what was said earlier. My skin was still tingling and I felt distorted. Something wasn't right with my body, I didn't feel normal anymore.

"The silent treatment, eh?" Jonathan said. I merely ignored him again.

**Click!**

I grunted as I painfully clenched my eyes shut, the sudden light blinding them. It took a few seconds to realize he had just turned on the lights. I decided to open my eyes and let them adjust to lighting.

Once I could clearly see again, I narrowed my eyes at Jonathan. "What are you doing?"

He didn't answer, only grinned at my question. A door behind him opened, revealing my parents. Or so I thought.

The people I once saw as my parents molded into two completely different people. Black hair and pale skin, nothing like my parents.

"Where are my parents?!" I demanded, pulling on my restraints.

"Don't worry, no harm has come to them...yet." He grinned wolfishly and I thrashed around in an attempt to free myself. I cried out and spewed cuss words at him. Smokey steam rose from my nostrils again and I could feel a burning in the pit of my stomach again.

Suddenly, there was just fire. It was all I could see. Flickering flames danced around in front of me.

After a few seconds, the burning sensation stopped but the smoke still flowed from my nostrils. My chest rose and fell rapidly as I was now breathing very heavily.

The black haired girl stepped forward and grabbed the back of my chair. "I think it's time you see what you're becoming."

I was about to question what she said but I was turned around before I could.

There, on the wall behind me, was a mirror. And in that mirror I saw Jonathan leaning on the wall, smirking. Then I saw the black haired boy, standing with hands in his pockets, no expression on his face. The black haired girl was backing away.

And then I saw myself.

I cried out in horror. Large black leathery wings were extended from my back. My hair was still red, but small horns were extending from my skull. The skin around my wrists and ankles was no longer skin, it was black scales. And a long, black, scaly tail was lazily coiled around the chair I was strapped to.

"NOO!" I screamed. I shook around desperately trying to get out of my restraints. This couldn't be happening.

I was a monster...

A hideous monster.


	31. Missing(Day 3)

Third Person

"Do you have any idea where she is?" Integra asked Scarlett's father. He simply shook his head.

"I have no idea..."

Alucard growled out in frustration, letting his anger out on the nearest wall. Everyone stared in shock for a few seconds until his breathing calmed down. Integra raised an eyebrow at her servant. It was extremely rare for him to act like this over someone. She had no idea how to react to his behavior.

A gentle hand laid on Alucard's forearm. He turned to glare at whoever it was until he realized it was Scarlett's mother, Lucinda. He couldn't bring himself to be angry at her. She had a sort of vibe, almost like Scarlett.

"It's okay. If I know anything of my daughter, it's that she's strong and she'll get through this. We'll find her."

Her words were somewhat soothing and he slowly brought his arm away from the wall. Then he did something that shocked the Hellsing members. He gently laid his hand across Lucinda's and nodded. "I know we will."

She smiled at him, not realizing how odd his behavior was, and patted his hand softy with her other hand. She removed her hand and walked back over to her husband and sat by him.

"I think I know what they're trying to do." Lucinda spoke quietly. Everyone instantly perked up to listen to her. She took a deep breath and began to explain her theory.

"Centuries ago, shapeshifters were known to be extremely strong. Stronger than anything else to roam this planet. They could shapeshift into whatever they preferred, even into mythical creatures. Such as dragons. Or unicorns, believe it or not. Sometimes even a pheonix or a kitsune. These shapshifters were called mythical souls."

Integra shook her head and started to light a cigar. "That's preposterous. There are no such things."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Sir Integra. I would advise you be very serious about this. Our world is at stake. Anyways, there was always the good.. And the bad. The good shapeshifters, their hair turns white when they begin to reach full potential, they were the most heard of. With the evil, it's the opposite. Their hair turns black. Warm colored hair always meant good and cool colored hair always meant bad, although there were a few exceptions here and there." She looked at everyone in the room and took another deep breath, sighing.

"A war broke out among shapeshifters centuries ago, wiping out most of the population. Only the weak who did not participate in the war had survived. The war had devastated the whole earth, unknowingly to humans that it was our fault, they would call it the dark period. Or something among the same meaning. Since over half of our population died, majority being the mythical souls, we had lost our power. And so the unlimited power of shapeshifting had become rare. Now our powers are limited, we are unable to shapeshift to anything we want. And occasionally, a mythical soul is born into this world. I knew our daughter was strong but..." She grabbed her husbands hand, giving it a tight squeeze.

"I should've known. I was afraid this would happen..." Integra leaned forward and asked in a slow and calm voice. "What would happen?"

Lucinda looked up from her floor, her piercing gaze lingering on Integra's face. She turned to Alucard and spoke softly.

"Scarlett's strength has become unlimited. Like Alucards. If her power were to end up in the wrong hands...it would be bad. Very bad." She hesitated, glancing at everyone in the room. Then she whispered.

"They're trying to bring out her dark power." She paused once more.

"They're trying to destroy the human _world."_

"Let me GO!" I roared as they strapped all sorts of wire to me.

Jonathan threw his head back in laughter. "That's it! Keep fighting! Give us more power!"

"No! NO!" I thrashed around rapidly, hoping-no, _praying_ that I would somehow be freed. But that didn't happen.

I finally decided to stop struggling. I had to hold in as much power as I could. But it was hard to with such fire coursing through my vains.

Jonathan rose an eyebrow at me. "Not gonna fight? Oh well. I'll still unlock that power of yours." He snapped his fingers as the other two began hooking wires up to me.

"You can't do this to me!" He simply ignored me and watched as small needles were pressed underneath my skin. They finished and hooked the remaining wires to him.

"Everything's set, Jon." The girl told him. He nodded. "Let's get started."

I saw my horrified face in the mirror, tears threatening to spill. Only a few seconds later, pain rippled through my body. Wave after wave of agony hit my body like bricks, leaving me feeling as if my bones were being crushed. I cried out and barely opened my eyes, just enough to see that all my scales that were once black, had actually turned white, almost silverish color.

I didn't have time for shock to settle in as my mind flickered out of consciousness. The last things being heard were Jonathan's curses about the plan not working correctly. Then, there was nothing.

Sorry it's been a while! With school and such I haven't had much free time, plus just last week, all the drafts I had saved for this story were somehow deleted because my wattpad app (on my phone) logged me out so I had to log back in. And all unpublished progress was gone. Ugh. So just bear with me! Love you guys! :3


	32. Just the Beginning

I awoke, flames all around me. I could hear an angry snarling sound. It was deep and ferocious, reminding me of a wild, rabid dog I had once encountered, except it was much deeper. It sounded close. So close. That's when I realized,

I was the one snarling.

I looked down at my body and my breath was taken away. There was nothing human about me any longer. My body was the shape of a dragon, white scales covering my body like armor. I could feel the horns atop my head, my long scaly tail, and the two large wings that protruded from my back.

I grunted as I began to stand on all fours, my claws scraping the dirt and rocks beneath my feet. I looked around, seeing that the building I was once in had been destroyed and now laid in crumbled pieces on the ground. I had no idea where I was, except that I was in some forest. I decided I would try to find my way out. That is, until I saw something move out of the corner of my eye.

Out of instinct, I jumped away from whatever was lunging at me. I was even surprised at my own reflexes. Whatever tried to attack me was now grunting and groaning. I turned to look at the creature, and was surprised to see another dragon, except this one was black. From his body build, I could tell that he was obviously a male. He was larger than me, but that wasn't what worried me, it was the menacing look in his eyes. I took in a deep breath and stepped back. He stepped forward. I stepped back. He stepped forward.

"Come now, Scarlett. Don't you remember me?"

I roared in anger at the sound of _his _voice in my head. How dare he! Flames erupted from my mouth, directly at him. He screeched in anger and pain. I was about to fly away when I heard something else.

"Scarlett!"

My feet refused to move, my shock affecting me entirely. My ears twitched at the familiar voices. They were getting closer.

I turned to look at them just as they stepped into the clearing. Alucard, Walter, Seras, Integra, the Wild Geese, and my parents-

Wait.

My parents...

I stepped forward, not realizing the situation before it was too late. I was a dragon, not the Scarlett that they knew. If anything, they'd probably attack and kill me.

I glanced over at Jonathan, who was getting up off the ground. He looked directly at the others and started to advance toward them.

"NO!" I roared and jumped in front of the others just as he lunged at them. The impact shuddered my body, but I still stood, using all my strength against him. I had one clawed hand gripping his chest so tight that blood was seeping between my scaly fingers. With my free paw, I slapped him across the face, successfully leaving gashes on his face and knocking him backwards on the ground.

Without sparing even one more glance at my friends and family, I took flight, making sure that Jonathan followed me. It was difficult, just leaving them there, but I couldn't risk any of them getting killed. No, I would _not_ have their blood on my hands.

Once I felt we were far enough away, I bolted downward, landing on the rough terrain. We were now in the mountains, where white covered the ground and snowflakes swirled around me, melting when they got to close to the heat radiating from my skin.

Jonathan landed with a grunt. For a few minutes, we sized each other up. Then we clashed, scorching fire all around us, dangerous razor teeth and claws splitting each other's skin. This was a fight to the death, or so I thought. I was utterly confused when he stood back, and I gave a loud huff.

"We will continue this another day. It will be war. Blood will be shed. People will die. Be prepared, Scarlett Jamile."

And then he was gone, nowhere to be seen.

I collapsed on the ground with a grunt, my bones and skin shifting as I retracted back to my human form. I needed to train, and I needed to prepare. Going back to Hellsing, I would only be distracted by my fear for the safety of everyone around me. But here, I was alone. No one would be hit in the crossfire a of me and an enemy. I would train by my lonesome, although I would miss everyone, it was for the best.

Weeks went by, and I hadn't made all that much progress. On a whim decision, I decided to set out on a search for the rest of the shapshifters. As far as I knew, from a journal in the Hellsing library that was written by a shapshifter, all the other shapeshifters lived on an island which existed in the area of the Bermuda Triangle. As far as I knew, no human had ever survived that area, and had never been found.

But that was obviously because the area is meant only for certain creatures, and let's face it, humans were just too weak and frail.

And thus, my journey began. I would learn the secrets to my unknown power.

•••••••••••••• 2 Months Later ••••••••••••

Flying to the Bermuda Triangle took a significant amount longer than I thought it would. Especially when I didn't have many places to rest along the way, since I was flying over water, but there were a few small islands that I took refuge on to rest a couple of days during my journey. If I was correct, I would be arriving at the border of the Bermuda Triangle within a week at the most. My body tingled with excitement.

I briefly wondered if the others at Hellsing missed me. The wild geese..Seras...Integra..Walter...

Alucard...

I snapped the thoughts from my mind and flew faster. The sooner all this stuff was straightened out, the sooner I would see them.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

I had finally arrived.

The island was beautiful, to say the least. Lush plants grew everywhere, and all kinds of exotic and unknown flowers and fruits. There were record breaking cliffs and huge canyons, and rivers that sang of blue waters. I was mesmerized, and landed on a clearing beneath me. I was trembling with anxiety and excitement.

"So she arrives."

My head whipped around to the source of the voice as I changed back to my human form.

"Who are you?"

To my shock, many people walked out of the jungle around me. A single man walked out. He looked a little old, with graying hair and wrinkles from years of emotions.

"You don't recognize your own grandfather? Oh my, look at how you've grown!"

He threw his staff down and pulled me into an embrace. Unsure of what to do, I just went along with it and hugged him back. He _was_ my grandpa, after all. He pulled away, hands on my shoulders as he looked down on me.

"I sense a certain anxiety in your aura. Is it possible that you are here...because of a possible war? Or a battle of some sort?"

I sighed. "Yes. I...I don't know how to use my power."

"And what do you need this power for?"

"It's a long story."

He gave me a kind grin. "Come along, I have time."

We had gone back to the royal castle, where he brought me into the main room to explain my situation to him. After I had explained my story to him, he agreed to let my uncle, Alexei, to train me.

This was going to be a long six months.

••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Sorry for keeping you all waiting so long! So it's short, because I decided I wanted to end it there so I can go ahead and start the sequel. Now I have a question, do you guys want me to start the next story with her training and go through with that? Or do y'all want me to go ahead and get to the part where she unites with Hellsing once again? (I have a lot of dramatic ideas for the second option). I need to know within the next few days! Love you guys! Don't forget to follow me if you haven't already!


	33. UPDATE: Please read!

Hey guys! Sorry to say but I realized how poorly written this story is and I just kinda gave up on it. I no longer have a thing for Hellsing and I just have no more inspiration for this story. So, I'm putting this story up for adoption, also on watt pad. Again, I am sorry!


End file.
